Remember me, Oppa (Repost)
by UMeWookie
Summary: RYEOWOOK BERUSAHA UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN INGATAN OPPA-NYA YANG AMNESIA..DALAM WAKTU YANG SAMA DIA MENGIDAP PENYAKIT YANG MEMATIKAN..BERJAYAKAH OPPA-NYA MENGINGATINYA KEMBALI..PERJUANGAN BERSAMA JONGWOON YANG MERUPAKAN MASA LALUNYA..HAEWOOK(brothership), YEWOOK HAEHYUK KYUMIN KANGTEUK YUNJAE KAISOO TAEMIN


**~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~**

**MAIN CAST : HAEWOOK (brothership)**

**YEWOOK (couple)**

**HAEHYUK KYUMIN KANGTEUK YUNJAE KAISOO TAEMIN**

**HURT ANGST**

**MY FIRST FF..LOT OF TYPOS..OOC...DON'T LIKE CLICK [X]..RnR PLEASE..(0/\0)**

**SUMMARY : LONG ONE-SHOOT**

**RYEOWOOK BERUSAHA UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN INGATAN OPPA-NYA YANG AMNESIA..DALAM WAKTU YANG SAMA DIA MENGIDAP PENYAKIT YANG MEMATIKAN..BERJAYAKAH OPPA-NYA MENGINGATINYA KEMBALI..PERJUANGAN BERSAMA JONGWOON YANG MERUPAKAN MASA LALUNYA..**

**"PLEASE~REMEMBER ME, OPPA~"-RYEOWOOK**

* * *

Titisan embun membasahi laman rumah sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu kediaman mewah di daerah Gangnam. Udara sejuk menyebabkan penghuni rumah tersebut masih membungkus diri dibalik selimut untuk menghangatkan diri.

CLECK..

Pintu bilik tersebut dibuka dari luar. Sebuah kepala tersembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Huhhh~", satu helaan nafas kedengaran.

"Wookie-ah~ Ireona.. Nae sarang dongsaeng-ah.. Ireona~", suara baritone keluar dari mulut seoran namja tampan yang lebih mirip ikan nemo yang sering ditonton bersama yeodongsaeng-nya.

"Ukhh~Hae-oppa~Ngantuk~~", kelihatan selimut yang membungkus susuk tubuh mungil bergerak menandakan yeoja itu menggeliat dan mengeluarkan kepala dari gulungan selimut yang mirip kepompong beluncas itu. Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur kedengaran di telinga sang namja tampan.

"Palli~Ireona~Uri bumonim dah tunggu untuk sarapan bersama..", Namja tampan yang dipanggil Hae atau Kim Donghae itu merupakan oppa kepada yeoja manis lagi mungil, Wookie atau Kim Ryeowook.

"Arrraseo..", tanpa banyak ragam yeoja mungil tersebut bangun lalu menuju ke bilik mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk bersarapan bersama bumonim-nya.

"Saeng~oppa tunggu kat ruang makan, ne..", maklum Donghae sambil memainkan Iphone5-nya.

"Ne~15 minit Wookie akan turun sarapan..", jerit Wookie dari bilik mandi

Donghae POV

Annyeong, jeonman Kim Donghae imnida.. Rutin harianku adalah membangunkan yeodongsaeng manjaku dari tidur..Aku sangat menyayangi melebihi segala-galanya..Aku akan memenuhi semua kemahuannya asalkan dia bahagia.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat dia terluka..Sesungguhnya dia bagaikan kaca yang sangat rapuh dimataku..

"Annyeong~~Eomma~~Appa~~Hae-oppa~~", suara tenor suara cerianya bagaikan radio buat kami sekeluarga.

Donghae POV END

"Anyyeong~Eomma~~Appa~~Hae-oppa~~", suara tenor yang familiar ditelinga keluarga Kim memulakan pagi mereka yang sentiasa harmoni.

"Anyyeong~uri Wookie~~", sambut keluara Kim serentak.

Satu persatu pipi keluarga Kim dicium oleh yeoja manis tersebut.

"Mianhei~~Wookie bangun lewat..Semalam banyak kerja nak kena siapkan..", ujar Wookie sambil duduk disisi oppa tersayang.

"Gwenchana~~Jja..Sekarang kita mulakan sarapan kita..Hae-ah~Bacakan doa untuk sarapan kita..", Tuan Kim atau Kim Youngwoon menyuruh Donghae membaca doa.

Ryeowook POV

Hello~Hello~Hello~~jeonman Kim Ryeowook imnida..Aku merupakan yeoja mungil yang menjadi radio buat keluarga yang paling aku Park Kim Jungsoo merupakan seorang doktor manakala appaku Kim Youngwoon merupakan seorang pengusaha yang jangan lupakan oppa-ku yang paling tampan antara semua ikan dilaut…eh..paling tampan antara semua namja yang kukenal Kim Presiden Pelajar di Sapphire Blue University atau SBU yang sangat tegas dan berkarisma..

Sekarang kita kembali..

"Eomma~~Hari nie kita ada aktiviti apa?", tanyaku bersemangat.

"Hari nie appa nak ajak kita piknik..Piknik kat taman rekreasi Sungai Han..", potong appa dengan mimik wajah seolah membayangkan Sungai Han.

"Jinjja?Kita akan memancing kat sana?", tanya Hae-oppa sendu.

"Ne~Kau akan temankan appa memancing..Mesti seronok kita buat aktiviti lelaki bersama..", jawab appa.

"Tapi camne ngan ikan-ikan kat sungai tu nanti..Kita akan pisahkan mereka ngan family diorang..", salah satu kebiasaan bagi Hae-oppa, sang pencinta ikan.

"Oppa~~Kita tangkap ikan yang besar je..Kalau dapat ikan kecil, oppa lepaskan jelah..", usulku.

"Geure..Tapi kita akan ikan besar je..Arra appa~", bagus..Hae-oppa setuju.

Ryeowook POV END

* * *

Selepas selesai berkemas, akhirnya mereka berangkat ke taman Sungai Han. Perjalanan yang singkat itu hanya mengambil masa sekitar 1 jam dari kediaman mewah mereka.

"Oppa~Kenapa oppa tak ajak Hyukkie-eonnie sekali?", tanya Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Hyukkie takde..Dia ikut family dia pergi ke Gwangju..Lee-halmeolni sakit..", jawab Donghae sambil mengusap lembut rrambut almond Ryeowook.

"Oppa akan selalu bersama Wookie kan?", tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ahh~Ne~Wae?", jawab Donghae sekenanya sekaliggus bertanya kembali.

"Anio..Wookie tak sanggup kehilangan oppa..Kalau oppa takde, takde orang nak kejutkan… "

"KIM RYEOWOOK~~OPPA TAKKAN PERNAH TINGGALKAN KAMU~ARASSEO~JANGAN PERNAH CAKAP CAMTU~", Donghae memotong ayat memeluk erat yeodongsaeng-nya.

"Wookie-ah~takde sesiapa akan tinggalkan kamu, aegya..Kita akan selalu bersama dan selamanya akan bersama..Arasseo~", ujar Leeteuk Eomma.

Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan lembut dari Sang Eomma.

* * *

Kini mereka sekeluarga tiba di taman Sungai Han. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook seolah tangan mereka digam dengan gam paling menyusun barang-barang yang dibawa di tikar bahagia tersebut menikmati piknik mereka dengan begitu bahagia.

"Hae-ah..Kajja bersiap..Kita pergi memancing..Appa dah sewakan bot untuk kita berdua..", appa menepuk bahu Donghae untuk mengajaknya memancing.

Dengan berat hati Donghae mengikuti kelihatan sedih kerana dia bakal menangkap 'sahabat' sendiri.

"HAE-OPPA~~FIGHTING~~!", Ryeowook memberi semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menunjukkan tanda semangat.

Demi menjaga hati yeodongsaenng tercinta, Donhae membalas dengan melakukan perbuatan sama kearah yeodongsaeng-nya

"Fighting~~!", jerit Donghae.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mereka tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka umur berjarak 1 tahun menyebabkan mereka akrab.

* * *

Leeteuk POV

Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk bakal menimpa kami semua..Aku berharap kami akan baik-baik Tuhan selalu melindungi kami..

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kerenah kedua aeyga-ku..Donghae dan Ryeowook adalah pelengkap keluarga kami..Donghae yang penyayang dan baik hati selain menuruti semua perintah kami, dia juga merupakan anak yang tegas dan suka melindungi yeodongsaeng-nya..Seorang anak yang sangat berbakti kepada ibu bapa..Ryeowook yang manja dan seorang yeoja yang bersemangat..Permata hidup kami..Yeoja keras kepala yang tak kenal erti putus asa..Benar-benar mirip dengan Youngwoon..

Ya tuhan~Semoga Kau melindungi nampyeon dan aegya-ku..

Setelah nampyeon dan Hae pergi, aku melihat Wookie terduduk di bangku berdekatan sungai..Matanya mengiringi kepergian kedua namja tampan keluargaa Kim..

"Chagi-ah~Kamu buat apa?", aku menepuk bahunya..

"Ahh~Eomma~", rupa-rupanya aku telah mengejutkannya..Dia kelihtatan terkejut dengan kehadiranku disampingnya.

"Eomma..Kenapa Wookie rasakan Hae-oppa akan tinggalkan Wookie?", soalnya sambil memainkan hujung cardigan-nya.

"Jangan mengarutlah..Mereka akan kembali dengan selamat..Mereka kan pergi memancing je..Bukan berperang..", aku cuba menydapkan hati kami yang sedang gundah dengan mencubit kedua pipi chubby-nya..

Leeteuk POV END

Selepas kepergian appa dan aegya itu pergi, eomma dan aegya pula kelihatan apa yang bakal menimpa mereka sekeluarga.

"Eomma~Wookie nak melukis pemandangan Sungai Han..", Ryeowook mengeluarkan set melukisnya dari beg yang dibawanya.

"Jangan pergi jauh sangat tau..", pesan Leeteuk.

"Arasseo, eomma..", jawab Ryeowook sambil berlalu pergi mencari spot yang menarik untuk dilukis.

Ryeowook POV

"Huhh~Ottokkae~Kenapa rasa tak sedap hati nie..Semoga appa ngan Hae-oppa takde apa-apa..", doaku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang sesuai untuk dijadikan subject lukisanku.

Sebuah tempat dimana pemandangan sungai yang tenang dan dihiasi kehijauan belukar dan jangan lupakan pohon rendang yang memayungiku saat ini..Sebuah ketenangan yang sukar ditemukan..Tetapi entah kenapa hatiku tetap tidak tenang..Namun aq tetap mengatakan tiada apa-apa yang buruk akan berlaku..

Aku menyusun peralatan melukisku dan mula mendapatkan angle yang sesuai..

"Tempat nie sesuai..Angle~perfect..permandangan~excellect..", aku pun memulakan kegiatan mari kita melukis.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melukis, akhirnya lukisan yang aku lukis selesai..Aku mula mengemas peralatan melukis lalu menyimpan mereka kedalam beg sandangku.

"Akhirnnya selesai..Sekarang masanya untuk pulang..", teriakku semangat.

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana kami berpiknik..Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan lukisan ini kepada bumonim terlebih lagi Hae-oppa..

Ryeowook POV END

* * *

"Maaf~Kim-sshi..Kami masih gagal menemukannya..Kami akan berusaha untuk menemukannya..", ujar seorang namja dengan badan basah lencun.

"Tuan,hiks.. tolonglah selamatkan..hiks..puteraku..hikks..", yeoja separuh abad kelihatan merayu pada namja yang memakai sut menyelam itu.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencari putera anda..Anda harus berdoa untuuk keselematan putera anda..", pujuk namja tersebut.

Entah roda kebahagian telah berpusing kerana saat ini Leeteuk telah dikejutkan dengan berita yang dinaiki oleh nampyeon dan aegya-nya telah yang tidak pandai berenang telah dibawa arus manakala Youngwoon berjaya diselamatkan.

Dalam keadaan taman yang kelam kabut itu, seorang yeoja mungil keluar dari suatu semak sambil menjinjing beg tersebut adalah Ryeowook.

DEG~~

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup membulat melihat eommanya menangis hysteria disamping appanya yang sedang berehat di dalam ambulan.

Ryeowook POV

DEG~~

Apa yang sedang berlaku?

Kenapa ramai sangat orang nie?

Ambulan?Polis?Bomba?

Apa diorang buat kat sini?

Apa yang appp buat dalam ambulan?

Kenapa eomma menangis?

OMONA~HAE-OPPA!

HAE-OPPA MANA?

Aku segera berlari kearah eomma dan appa..Aku harus berjumpa dengan mereka..Hae-oppa mana?

"EOMMA!".."APPA!".."HAE-OPPA!", aku berlari tergesa-gera mendapatkan appa dan eomma..Tapi kemana Hae-oppa?

Aku memerhatikan seluruh tempat, tetapi aku tetap tidak melihat kelibat Hae-oppa..

"APPA!".."EOMMA!"..Aku segera memeluk mereka berdua.

"Wookie-ah..Kamu kemana chagi..Kami semua panic mencari kamu..Jangan buat kami risaukan kamu..", bebel eomma sambil memelukku seerat turut menangis terisak-isak..

Malangnya mataku masih belum menemukan Hae-oppa..Seharusnya oppa bersama appa..Mereka pergi memancing bersama dan oppa sepatutnya bersama mereka saat ini..

"Hae-oppa mana?", sebuah soalan terpacul keluar dari bibir tipisku.

Namun hanya tangisan eomma yang kudengar..Tangisannya semakin kuat saat aku menanyaan keberadaan Hae-oppa..

"Appa harap kamu sabar dan tenang..Pihak penyelamat masih mencari oppa kamu, chagi~Oppa kamu lemas dibawa arus..Bot yang kami naiki terbalik..", jelas appa sambil memegang wajahku dengan tangan yang menggigil..

MWO!~Hae-oppa tidak pandai berenang..

ANDWEE! Hae-oppa takkan tinggalkan Wookie..

Hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku setelah itu..

Ryeowook POV END

* * *

Tuan Kim menjelaskan perkara sebenar kepada kelihatan sangat itulah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh semua kejutan yang tidak disangka oleh keluarga Kim..

Kehilangan putera sulung mereka..Kim Donghae, aegya kebanggaan keluarga Kim telah hanyut dibawa arus deras Sungai Han.

Sebaik sahaja mendengar berita sedih itu, Ryeowook terkulai lemah dipangkuan Tuan Donghae bakal memberi impak buruk kepada puterinya.

"Chagi-ah~Ireona..Wookie-ah~", Youngwoon menepuk pipi Ryeowook namun tiada respon yang ditunjukkan.

"Jungsoo-ah, bawa uri Wookie ke hospital..Appa akan tungggu kat sini sampai mereka menemukan uri Hae..",Youngwoon menyuruh anae-nya membawa puterinya ke hospital.

"Arasseo..Telefon saya kalau ada maklumat tentang Hae..", Jungsoo akur dengan perintah guna dia melawan kerana beliau tidak pernah akan menang menentang nampyeon-nya.

Jungsoo menemani Ryeowook ke hospital manakala Youngwoon menunggu pihak penyelamat menemui puterannya.

* * *

Pencarian memasuki jam ke lapan tetapi Kim Donghae masih belum terus berdoa agar anggota penyelamat menemukan puteranya walaupun sudah tiada nyawa dikandung badan.

Jungsoo menghubunginya mengatakan Ryeowook sudah sedar tetapi keadaan puterinya sangat ini menyebabkan beliau semakin hidupnya beliau

"Tuan Kim~Kami menemukannya..", tiba-tiba mereka menerima khabar gembira dari ketua pihak penyelamat.

Terpancar sinar keegembiraan diwajah Youngwoon sebaik sahaja anggota penyelamat membawa puteranya.

"Beri laluan..Mangsa perlu diberi rawatan segera..Keadaan mangsa sangat lemah..Peluang untuk terus hidup sangat tipis..", tiba-tiba paramedic muncul dan memberi bantuan kecemasan.

Youngwoon tersenyum miris melihat putera dalam keadaan lemah tidak badan kelihatan banyak luka calar kebadan Donghae.

"Paru-paru mangsa penuh dengan air..Kita harus bawanya kehospital secepatnya mungkin..Degupan jantung semakin melemah..Peralatan medic tak cukup..", teriak seorang paramedic sambil berusaha keras mengeluarkan air dari paru-paru Donghae.

"Sila ikut kami, Kim-sshi..", ujar paramedic tersebut.

Langkah kakiku semakin lemah setelah melihat keadaan aegya-ku.

Youngwoon POV

Aku telah gagal appa yang bertannggunngjawab..Seharusnya aku peka, Hae tidak pandai berenang..Seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya memancing bersamaku..

Aku terus menatap wajah itu..Perasaan bersalah semakin menguasai diriku..

"Kim-sshi~Banyakkan berdoa untuk putera anda..Tuhan maha melindungi..Semoga Dia menyelamatkan putera anda..", paramedic yang berada bersamaku menguatkan semangatku..

Aku menggenggam kuat tangan Donghae..Aku masih belum rela untuk melepaskan puteraku pada yang maha kuasa..Masi banyak yang ingin aku lakukan bersama keluarga bahagiaku..

"Semoga tuhan melindungi-mu..Appa akan selalu disampingmu~~Eomma dan yeodongsaeng-mu akan selalu disampingmu..", aku cuba menguatkan semangat kami berdua.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu bersama uri Wookie..Yeoja manja yang keras kepala..Bukan kau akan membangunkan Wookie dari tidur setiap pagi..", guman Youngwoon dengan airmata membasahi pipinya.

Bohong jika namja tidak boleh menangis kerana namja juga boleh menangis disaat seperti apa pun hati Youngwoon, beliau tetap akan tersentu bila melibatkan keluarganya.

Family is No.1

Youngwoon POV END

* * *

PRANG!

Gelas yang dipegang oleh seorang yeoja berambut blonde terlepas dari tangannya.

"Hyukkie~~Gwaenchana?", tanya Lee Ahjumma pada yeoja yang bernama Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Anio..Nan gwaechana..Gelas nie terlepas dari tangan Hyukkie, eomma", hatinya mula merasa tidak tenteram.

"Hae~", bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba namja penyuka ikan nemo itu muncul dibenaknya, Kim Donghae.

"Ouchh~Appo~", jarinya terguris kaca gelas ketika sedang membersihkan pecahan tersebut.

"Ahh~aku akan hubungi dia nanti..Semoga tiada apa-apa yang terjadi..", umannya sambil kembali membersihkan gelas yang pecah tersebut.

* * *

"Chagi-ah, eomma yakin Hae-oppa akan ditemukan..Pihak penyelamat akan mencari Hae-oppa sekuat mungkin..", Jungsoo terus memujuk Ryeowook yang memandang kosong kearah tingkap hospital.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tipis semerah cherry yang biasanya berceloteh ria kini terkatup rapat dengan hanya mampu mengeluh memandang puterinya yang kelihatan kacau.

Dia faham benar dengan keadaan seorang doktor tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mengalami kejutan oppa tersayang sekelip mata telah membuat jiwanya kacau.

"Chagi-ah, sekrang kamu makan dan rehat…Bila appa dah temukan Hae-oppa nanti, eomma akan kejutkan kamu..", pujuk Jungsoo sabar.

Bukan Kim Ryeowook kalau menurut kata orang keras kepala yang diturunkan sang appa Kim Youngwoon kepadanya menyukarkan usaha 'Mari Kita Memujuk Kim Ryeowook'.

"Shireo~Wookie takkan makan selagi Hae-oppa tak ditemukan..", bantah Ryeowook tanpa memandang eomma-nya.

"HUhh~Hae-oppa mesti akan bimbang kalau dia tengok kamu tak sihat..Dia kan dah janji yang dia takkan pernah tinggalkan kamu..Sekrang makan dan rehat..Eomma janji akankejutkan kamu kalau appa dah temukan Hae-oppa..Arra?", tanpa putus asa, Jungsoo terus memujuk aegya-nya.

Ryeowook berbalik dan memandang tepat ke dalam dia memandang keluar memejamkan mata untuk helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Arasseo~Wookie akan makan dan rehat..Tapi eomma kena janji yang eomma akan kejutkan Wookie kalau Hae-oppa dah ditemukan..", akhirnya Ryeowook mengalah.

Tatapan iba yang dia dimata eomma nya membuatkan dia membuang semua keegoan dirinya dan menurut kepada eomma-nya.

Sebuah senyuman bak malaikat terukir di bibir sang usaha membuahkan hasil kerana Ryeowook menurut kepadanya.

Hatinya masih tertanya-tanya adakah putranya akan berjaya ditemukan dengan selamat.

"Semoa Donghae ditemukan dengan selamat..", doanya dalam hati.

* * *

Selepas selesai memberi Ryeowook makan dan menemaninya hingga tertidur, Jungsoo keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang memijat kepalanya, beliau memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook ketika makan -kata yang mengingatkan pada seseorang yang pernah mengubah diri Ryeowook sebelum puterinya terpuruk dan kembali bersinar setelah dipujuk sang oppa.

Saudara kembar Ryeowook..Kim Sungmin..Seorang yeoja yang menjadi peneman setia telah meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan pelajaran ke mengejar cita-citanya, dia nekad meninggalkan keluarga dan kembar tersayang.

Flashback..

"Eomma..Bila Minnie-eonnie nak balik?.."

"Wookie dah rindu giler kat dia.."

"E-mail je tak cukup..Eomma pujuk lah suruh dia balik.."

"Bagitau dia pasal..Hae-oppa"

Tanpa Jungsoo jangka, Ryeowook menyerang dengan pernyataan berkaitan kambarnya, Kim Sungmin..

"Chagi~Minnie –eonnie mesti sibuk..Tapi eomma akan cuba bagitau dia sal Hae-oppa..", balas Jungsoo sambil mengelap hujung bibir Ryeowook yang comot.

"Eomma~Minnie-eonnie meesti marah sebab Wookie gagal jaga Hae-oppa..Hiks..Hiks..", tiba-tiba Ryeowook menangis.

"Gwaenchana~Takde siapa akan marah Wookie..Wookie tak pernah buat salah..Arrayeo~", Jungsoo memeluk bertujuan menenangkan puterinya.

"Sekarang Wookie rehat..Eomma akan teman kan..", arah Jungsoo sambil membersihkan peralatan makan Ryeowook.

Flashback off..

"Huhh~Kim Sungmin~~", Jungsoo menghela nafas.

"Tak elok mengeluh panjang camtu, Doktor Park~", tiba-tiba satu suara telah mengejutkan Jungsoo.

Beliau menoleh kearah pemilik suara dan..Puterinya telah kembali..Kim Sungmin telah kembali..

Jungsoo segera memeluk Sungmin mula bercerita semuanya kepada Sungmin dari mula hingga akhir termasuk kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook.

Namum tiba-tiba..

Drtt..Drtt..Drtt..

Handphone Jungsoo bergetar menandakan ada panggilan dari sang nampyeon.

"Yeobsayeo~Yeobo~"..".."

"Jinja?"..".."

"Arasseo~Kami akan tunggu.."..".."

"Ne~Anyyeong~"..".."

"Mereka dah temukan Hae-oppa..", ujar Jungsoo lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Jinja?Syukurlah~", Sungmin membalas pelukan Jungsoo.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Akhirnya aku pulang..Appa~ Eomma~ Hae-oppa~ Wookie-ah~ aku kembali..

Dengan penuh keyakinan diri aku pulang ke Korea atau tepatnya pulang ke rumah..

Bertemu keluarga tersayang terutamanya yeodongsaengku atau lebih tepatnya kembar ku Kim Ryeowook dan oppa tersayangku Kim Donghae..

Yeorobun~ Kim Sungmin kesayangan kalian pulang..

Tanpa memberitahu kepulanganku ke tanah air, aku melangkah ke teksi yang tersedia..Tujuanku adalah untuk memberikan kejutan kepada mereka semua..Hehehe~

Sudah kubayangkan wajah terkejut keluargaku terutamanya kembarku, Wookie..Aku merindukan wajah manjanya dan sifat kepalanya.

"Kemana, cik?", suara pemandu teksi yang kunaiki menghentikan lamunanku..

"Cheomdang-dong Province..", jawabku sekenanya.

Teksi ttersebut mula melaju membawa ku pulang ke kediaman keluarga-ku.

Tidak banyak yang berubah..Masih sama seperti yang kutinggal kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu..Demi mengejar cita-citaku menjadi pemuzik, aku melanjutkan pelajaran ke kota dimana muzik dilahirkan, Wina, Autria..

Kini aku kembali setelah berjaya meraih impianku..Aku telah berjaya menjadi pemusik seperti keinginanku..

Tidak terasa perjalanan yang kutempuhi kerana kini aku berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman kebanggaanku.

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirku, aku menekan bell yang berada di sudut gerbang..

"Anyyeong~Buka gerbang..Kim Sungmin kembali..", arah Sungmin kepada pengawal yang menjaga gerbang..

Tidak lama selepas itu gerbang pun terbuka..

Sungmin POV END

* * *

Kepulangan Sungmin ke rumahnya telah disambut dengan suasana sahaja pintu dibuka dan Sungmin melangkah masuk..

"Cik Muda~Selamat pulang~", sambut Ketua Pelayan Han.

"Han-ahjumma~Mana semua orang?", tanya Sungmin.

Ketua Pelayan Han hanya mampu tersenyum babibu, dia memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan Ketua Pelayan Han.

"Ahjumma~waeyo?", tanya Sungmin sambil menatap hairran kearah ppelayan yang sudah menjaganya sejak dia kecil.

"Tuan Muda Donghae lemas..Anggota penyelamat tengah berusaha mencarinya di sekitar Sungai Han..Cik Muda Ryeowook kat hospital..Tuan dan Puan besar Kim tengah….", Ketua Pelayan Han menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar cerita Ketua Pelayan Han.

"Jadi sekarang Wookie ngan eomma kat hospital..Appa tunggu anggota penyelamat temukan…Hae-oppa~"

Tanpa membuang masa, Sungmin bergegas memanggil Pemandu Han untuk menghantarnya ke bimbang akan keselamatan cukup kembarnya menderita selepas ditinggalkan olehnya.

* * *

Selepas dihubungi oleh Youngwoon tentang Donghae, kedua ibu anak itu bernafas lega.

"Minnie-ah,tolong jagakan Wookie..Eomma nak jumpa appa dan Hae-oppa..", pesan Jungsoo.

"Ne~Minnie akan jaga Wookie..",jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum..

Sungmin POV

"Ya tuhan~Selamatkanlah oppa-ku..Berilah dia kekuatan untuk mengharungi kesulitan yang dihadapinya..", doaku dalam hati.

Mataku tidak mampu kualihkan dari kembarku..Aku berharap kejadian sama tidak akan berulang lagi..

Flashback

"Hae-oppa..Palli~Nanti kita lewat ke sekolah..", rengek seorang yeoja bergigi arnab kearah namja yang mirip lupakan bunny eyes andalannya.

"Yaa~chakkamman..kalian melupakan dongsaeng kalian lagi..Wookie-ah~", rungut seorang yeoja separuh usia kepada adik beradik arnab ikan itu.

Yeoja separuh usia itu bersama yeoja manis bermata caramel yang sedang menyandang beg sandang bercorakk kulit zirafah kesukaannya.

"Gwaenchana eomma..Wookie pergi ngan Kyu je..Annyeong~", ujar yeoja yang dikenali sebagai Wookie.

"Kyu-ah..Jom pergi sekolah~", Wookie menarik Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun bersama.

Cho Kyuhyun merupaka kawan baik Ryeowook jadi tidak hairan kalau dia boleh berada di rumah keluarga dan Kyuhyun selalu ke sekolah bersama.

"Nee~Annyeong ahjumma..", mereka berdua meninggalkan kediaman Kim selepas Ryeowook mencium pipi eommanya, salah satu kebiasaannya.

Disekolah..

"Wookie-ah~kajja kita ke kantin bersama..Eonnie dah lapar nie..", ajak Sungmin pada kembarnya.

"Chakkam…".."Minnie-ah~Kajja ke kantin..Oppa dah lapar nie..", tiba-tiba belum sempat Ryeowook membalas ajakan Sungmin, Donhae dating ke kelas mereka lalu mengajak Sungmin ke kantin.

"Mianhei, eonnie..Wookie ada kerja..Wookie kena jumpa Shin-songsaengim..Beliau nak jumpa Wookie sebab kitorang nak bincang pasal pameran photographer dan lukisan..", tolak Ryeowook dengan berat hati.

"Arrayeo..Eonnie pergi dulu..Jangan lupa makan tau..", pesan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian dan pergi bersama Donghae.

Hanya senyuman miris penuh luka terlukis di bibir tipis merah bak cherry siapa tahu perasaannya kini.

Ditempat lain..

"Oppa~kenapa oppa tak ajak Wookie sekali?Bukan ke dia dongsaeng oppa juga..", tanya Sungmin sambil menyuapkan bulgogi kedalam mulutnya.

"Entah laa~oppa tak suka bila bersama dia..Oppa kaku bila bersama dia..Oppa rasa berbeza, oppa lagi selesa bersama kamu, Minnie-ah..", jawab Donghae tanpa rasa dia sebenarnya kata-katanya telah menambahkan torehan luka pada yeodongsaeng-nya sendiri.

Ryeowook terpaku ditempatnya selepas mendengar jawapan yang keluar dari mulut untuk menyusul ke kantin bersama Kyuhyun terbantut.

"Kyu-ah~mianhei sebab takleh temankan kau makan..Aku tiba-tiba hilang selera..Selamat menjamu selera..", ujar Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca.

Tanpa membuang masa dia bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun tidak rela sampai Kyuhyun harus melihat airmatanya tumpah.

Flashback off

Semenderita itukah kau, Wookie-ah..Mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei~

Aku hanya mampu mengusap rambutnya."Lembut~", itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku..

Adakah hatimu juga selembut rambutmu..Adakah syampu yang kau gunakan sama seperti senyuman yang selalu kau tunjukkan kepada kami..Seetegar itukan dirimu, nae dongsaeng~

Sungmin POV END

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Donghae telah disahkan koma setelah dia berjaya menghadapi masa Masih cukup baik setelah anggota penyelamat berjaya menemui tepat pada mengalami hipotermia ketika tiba di -parunya dipenuhi air.

Flashback

"Camne keadaan putra kami?", tanya Youngwoon.

"Peluang hidupnya sangat tipis..Hanya 2 kemungkinan kalau dia selamat..Dia kemungkinan akan koma atau amnesia ringan..Atau kedua-duanya sekali..Buat masa sekarang kita tunggu dia sedar..", jelas Doktor Go, doktor yang merawat Donghae.

"Dia mengalami tekanan yang kuat ketika dibawa arus..Kebarangkalian untuuk dia amnesia adalah positif..Kami berharap Kim-sshi bersabar..", lanjut Doktor Go.

"Kami tak kisah..Asalkan dia selamat..Kami akan merawat dia sampai ingatan dia kembali pulih..", jawab Jungsoo sambil menggenggam erat tangan nampyeon-nya.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kalau boleh, jangan bagitau uri Wookie pasal hal nie..Jiwanya masih belum cukup stabil untuk menerima berita mengejutkan camnie..", pesan Youngwoon.

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan bilik Doktor menuju ke bilik dimana putra mereka dirawat.

Tanpa mereka sedari, seseorang telah mencuri dengar perbualan yang sangat mereka harap tidak mengetahui berita pedih ini.

Flashback off

"Minnie-ah~Wookie oddiseo?Appa tak jumpa dia lagi hari nie..", tanya Youngwoon pada Sungmin yang asyik dengan partitur muziknya.

"Entah..Dia cakap dia nak tenangkan fikiran..Dia bawa barang melukis dia tadi..Mungkin dia ada kat taman hospital..", jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Jinjja..Kalau camtu, tolong tengokkan oppa kamu..Appa kena pergi office kejap..Nanti lepas eomma selesai kerja dia akan masuk..", ujar Youngwoon sambil mengecup lembut dahi putra dan putrinya.

* * *

Ditaman hospital..

Ryeowook POV

"Ya tuhan~benarkah apa yang dikatakan Doktor Go?Apakah Hae-oppa mengalami amnesia?Adakah Hae-oppa akan melupakan aku?", sejalur sungai mengalir di pipi tirus ku..

Pipiku semakin tirus..Adakah ajalku ku juga sudah dekat?Semoga tuhan masih memberiku peluang untukku menyelesaikan permintaan terakhirku..Ku mohon~

"Wookie-chagi~~", suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelingaku..Tapi siapa?Aku menoleh..dan dia adalah..APPAKU

"Appa~~", cuba memasang raut wajah biasaku..Appa tidak boleh tahu masalahku..Cukuplah beliau dibebani oleh masalah Hae-oppa..

"Chagi-ah~Appa terpaksa ke office sekejap..Nanti appa datang balik..", ujarnnya.

"Yaa~Kenapa kamu pakai baju nipis camnie?Pakai shawl nie..Nanti badan masuk angin..Appa tak nak putri appa sakit..", rungutnya sambil memakai shawl dibadan mungilku.

"Appa pergi..Chupp~~", appa mencium hanya memandang miris kepergian appa.

"…Appa tak nak putri appa sakit…", kata-kata itu terus bermain difikiranku..

"Mianhei~..Appa~~", bisikku..

Aku kembali melanjutkan aktivitiku yang sempat tertunda..Aku melukis wajah Hae-oppa..Tapi senyumannya aku tidak mampu untuk melukiskannya..Aku lupa bagaimana Hae-oppa tersenyum..

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Beberapa titis cecair berwarrna merah menitis di kanvas lukisanku..

"Darah..", telunjuk terus bergerak ke hidungku..

Ternyata benar, cecair merah itu berasal dari mengelap noda tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ku bawa..

Noda yang berada di kanvasku, ku cover dengan corak lain agar tiada siapa tahu apa yang pernah berada disitu.

Ryeowook POV END

Tanpa Ryeowook sedari seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

"Ryeowookie-chagi..Oppa kembali sayang~", ujar namja mystery tersebut.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3.25 petang, pasangan kembar Kim terlihat tertidur di sofa panjang di ruangan VVIP tersebut manakala Puan Kim sedang menemani putranya di samping katil putranya Kim pula sedang focus pada laptop di matanya memandang kearah anae dan beruntung dirinya kerana mempunyai keluarga seperti keluarganya sekarang.

"Uhh~~", Youngwoon menoleh kearah matanya mula bergerak -jemarinya juga mula memberi respon.

Youngwoon segera membangunkan bahagia terlukis dibibirnya.

CLICK~

Satu gambar diambil oleh pemilik kamera kamera tersenyum hanya tersenyum innocent.

"Ap..pa~Eo..ma~Min..nie~", panggil namja tersebut.

Kenapa hanya tiga nama?Bukankah seharusnya empat..Mengapakah nama yeodongsaeng manjanya tidak disebut?

"Hae-ah..Kami kat sini, chagi..". ujar eomma.

"Oppa..Minnie ada kat sini..", sambung Sungmin.

Malangnya Ryeowook hanya terpaku ditempat bersama kameranya -nya lagi.

"Mianhei..Kalian temankan Hae-oppa..Wookie nak keluar panggil doktor..", ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh menoleh kearah hatinya terluka.

"Wookie-ah~Chakkamman~", tahan Jungsoo.

Malangnya ia bagaikan angin tetap keluar meningglkan mereka di ruang tersebut.

"...Kebarangkalian untuk dia amnesia adalah positif..", kata-kata Doktor Go tergiang-giang di cuping -kat terus bermain dengannya.

Sebaik sahaja Donghae sedar, Doktor Go bergegas memeriksa perkembangan mula dilakukan.

Sudah dalam perkiraan para doktor, Donghae amnesia..Tapi semua kenangan masih tersimpan dengan baik oleh kotak kenangannya bersama Ryeowook hilang dari kotak dia hanya mengenal Ryeowook sebagai kembar Sungmin dan mereka tidak rapat.

Jungsoo hanya mampu menangis dibahu nampyeon-nya manakala Sungmin terisak di sudut yang paling mereka hindari Donghae dan Ryeowook kembali memburuk.

* * *

"Ehem~~Anyyeong~Kim Ryeowook..", sebuah suara menegur Ryeowook yang sedang temenung di taman hospital..

Fikirannya sedang kacau tapi dia berusaha untuk membalas sapaan dari orang yang menegurnya.

"Annyeong~nugusayo?", tanya sambil memiringkan kepala di-pout-kan.

"Takkan awak dah lupakan saya?Kim Jongwoon imnida~", namja tampan dengan matanya yang agak sipit memperkenalkan kikuk.

"Owh~Annyeong~Kim Ryeowook imnida..", giliran Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yesung POV

"Owh~Annyeong~Kim Ryeowook imnida..", yeoja yang paling aku rindu memperkenalkan diri.

OMG!

Adakah dia sudah melupakan itukah aku dalam dirimu, Ryeowookie-chagi?

"Jongwoon-sshi?Jongwoon-sshi?", pangggilnya sambil mengibas tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Gwaenchana?", tanyanya lembut.

Suaranya memang tidak peernah ~

Tapi mengapa tubuhnya mengurus?

Kemanakah pipi chubby-nya yang selalu aku cubit?

Tatapan mata sendunya masih tidak berubah..

Adakah dirimu masih menderita, Ryeowookie-chagi?

Mianhei kerana aku meninggalkan dirimu disaat dirimu memerlukanku disisi..

"Anio..Nan gwaenchana..", jawabku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia memasang syak tidak memasang niat hanya ingin dirinya kembali ke ITU~

"Yesung-sshi, kalau takde apa-apa..Saya peergi dulu..Annyeong~", ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan diriku.

Namun, ketika aku hendak melangkah pergi, kakiku terpijak sesuatu..Sesuatu yang sangat familiar kalung perak berloket kura-kura

"Ryeowook-sshi~chakkam..", namum dia sudah menghilang dari hanya aku untuk mendekatinya kembali bersinar.

"Kim Ryeowookie-chagi..Sebentar lagi kita akan bersatu kembali..", gumanku nekad.

Yesung POV END

Entah kenapa, Ryeowook merasakan debaran luar biasa ketika bersama namja aneh menurutnya yang pernah dia rasakan suatu ketika dahulu..Tetapi dia tidak mengingatinya.

Nama yang familiar bahkan wajahnya familiar menurutnya tapi dia tidak ingat siapakah namja dia masa lalu Ryeowook?Entahlah..

* * *

Hari ini Donghae sudah dibenarkan membantu Donghae mengemas Ryeowook?Sejak Donghae amnesia, Ryeowook tidak pernah mendekati kerana takut tpi salahkan Donghae yang selalu menolak keberadaannya.

Donghae selalu menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook seolah-olah Ryeowook adalah disaat Ryeowook dating melawat, dia menghalau kesian tetapi itulah hakikaat yang harus ditanggung Ryeowook.

"Oppa~Nanti bila kita balik oppa kena rehat tau..", pesan Sungmin.

SREETT~~

Pintu ruang rawat Donghae pasangan Kim dengan raut wajah 3 minggu dirawat, akhirnya putranya dibenarkan pulang.

"Hae-ah~Minnie-ah~kalian dah siap?Kalau dah siap, kajja kita balik..", ujar Youngwoon bersemangat.

"Eomma~Wookie mana?", tanya Sungmin setelah tidak melihat kelibat kembarnya.

"Uri Wookie tak dapat datang..Dia sibuk ngan pameran photographer dan lukisan dia lagi 3 bulan..", jawab Jungsoo.

Beliau tahu sebenarnya Ryeowook mengelak untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Bagus jugak..Tak payah Hae tengok muka dia..", ujar Donghae begitu anti dengan kenapa.

"Mungkin Wookie akan sambut kita kat rumah nanti..Kajja~", Sungmin cuba mengubah suasana yang kelam itu.

* * *

"Anyyeong~Han-ahjumma..", ujar Donghae sebaik sahaja masuk melangkah masuk.

"Annyeong~Tuan Muda..", balas Han-ahjumma.

"Wookie dah balik, Han-ahjumma?", tanya Sungmin.

"Cik Muda Ryeowook masih belum pulang..Dia call tadi minta saya sampaikan ucapan selamat pulang pada Tuan Muda Donghae..", jelas Ketua Pelayan Han.

Tidak lama selepas itu..

CLECK~~

Seorang yeoja mungil masuk dengan beg sandang dibahu, set melukis di tangannya dan jangan lupakan kamera DSLR tergantung indah dilehernya.

Terukir raut lelah di kelihatan lebih pucat dari dia kelihatan tetap memaksa dirinya untuk terus melangkah menaiki tangga ke biliknya.

"Wookie-chagi..Kamu dah balik sayang?", tanya Jungsoo.

Seperti biasa, pertanyaan Jungsoo dianggap angin lalu.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!EOMMA TANYA KAMU..KAMU TAK BOLEH JAWAB KE WALAU SEPATAH?", kini Jungsoo mula meninggikan suaranya.

Dengan berat hati, Ryeowook menoleh kearah eomma-nya.

"Mianhei~Eomma..Wookie baru balik..Sekarang boleh benarkan Wookie naik ke bilik..Wookie penat dan Wookie nak rehat..Anyyeong~", Ryeowook segera membaikkan tubuhnya lalu meneruskan niat awalnya.

"Annyeong~Wookie..", tegur Sungmin ketika mereka berselisih di tangga namun hanya ditaanggap dengan angin lalu.

Manik mata Sungmin mengikut langkah Ryeowook yang agak lunglai itu sehingga dia masuk ke biliknya dan..

BLAM~~

Pintu dihempas kasar oleh pemilik tanya muncul kepala Sungmin setelah melihat kelakuan tidak biasa kembarnya.

Dengan pelbagai persoalan yang muncul di kepalanya, dia melanjutkan perjaalanannya, iaitu bertemu sang eomma.

* * *

Di bilik Ryeowook.

"Huh~Shhh~~", Ryeowook meramas kembali menyerang.

Segera diambil diubat yang disembunyikan dalam almari melengahkan masa, dia terus menelan pil yang menjadi penemannya sejak kebelakangan ini.

Hidungnya kembali mengalirkan cecair merah yang paling merasakan seolah otaknya hanya mampu menangis sambil menahan sakit yang menyerangnya.

Ryeowook POV

Argh!Sialan~Janganlah datang lagi..Biarlah aku sampai rumah dulu..

Shhh~Ahhh~

"Kim Ryeowook, bertahan lah..Kita dah nak sampai nie..", aku cuba menyemangatkan diriku.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju tangga..Aku harus segera sampai ke biik.

"Wookie-chagi..Kamu dah balik sayang?", tanya eomma.

Suara eomma kedengaran di telingaku tapi mianhei eomma.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!EOMMA TANYA KAMU..KAMU TAK BOLEH JAWAB KE WALAU SEPATAH?", kini eomma mula meninggikan suaranya.

Aku harus menjaga hati eomma..Eomma tak boleh tahu aku sakit.

Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya dan bergegas ke bilik.

Alamak!

Minnie-eonnie..Mesti dia akan tegur aku..Mianhei eonnie.

Teguran Minnie-eonnie aku tak hirau..Tujuan aku hanya satu, iaitu bilikku.

Aku perlukan ubat..

BLAM!

Aku menghempas pintu bilikku kasar lalu berlari kearah almari.

Sakit dikepalaku semakin teruk kebelakangan nie..Adakah ajalku sudah dekat?

Cairan merah yang paling aku benci mengalir keluar lagi..

Aku merasaka seolah-olah otakku ingin meletup..Tuhan tabahkan hatiku..

Appa~Eomma~Hae-oppa~Minnie-eonnie~Mianhei~

Hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku..

Ryeowook POV END

* * *

Makan malam

"Minnie-ah~Kembar kamu mana?Appa tak nampak pun dia..Kenapa dia tak makan sekali ngan kita?", tanya Youngwoon kepada.

"Tadi dia cakap dia penat..Dia nak rehat..Dia tak sentuh apa-apa sejak tengah hari tadi..", ujar Jungsoo dengan raut wajah sendu.

Beeliau merasa bersalah kerana membentak putri mungilnya.

"Hae-ah~pergi panggil yeodongsaeng kamu..", arah Youngwoon.

Dengan raut wajah masam, Donghae mengetuk pintu bilik Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook~Appa ngan Eomma suruh turun makan..", ujar Donghae dengan suara datar.

Namun tiada cuba membuka pintu bilik tersebut namun terkunci dari dalam.

CLECK!

Ryeowook membuka pintu lalu mengeluarkan sedikit masih lemah.

"Gomawo~Bagitau appa ngan eomma yang Wookie tak lapar..", ujarnya lemah.

BLAM!

Pintu bilik kembali ditutup.

"Huh..dasar yeoja menyusahkan..", guman Donghae sambil berlalu pergi.

Ucapan Donghae masih tertangkap oleh telinga Ryeowook.

"Eomma~Ryeowook tak nak makan..Dia cakap dia tak lapar..", adu Donghae sebaik sahaja tiba di meja makan.

"Kita makan dulu..Nanti eomma bawa makanan ke bilik dia..Mungkin dia terlampau penat..". Jungsoo menenangkan keadaan ruang makan yang sempat dingin oleh tatapan mata Kangin kearah Donghae.

Sedang asyik aktiviti makan malam berjalan, kelihatan susuk tubuh mungil dengan kamera DSLR dan beg sandang corak zirafah ke ruang makan.

"Appa~Eomma~Wookie nak pergi rumah Jae-imo..Nak siapkan kerja yang tertangguh..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Shireo~Appa tak benarkan..Kamu masih belum sentuh apa-apa sejak kamu pulang tadi..Sekrang duduk..", perintah Youngwoon mutlak.

"Tapi appa..".."Takde tapi tapi..Sekarang duduk..Appa tak nak tengok kamu sakit..Badan kamu dah kurus macam lidi..Sekrang duduk dan makan..", potong Youngwoon.

Terpancar ketegasannya ketika memberi perintah kepada aegya-nya yang paling keras kepala itu.

"Wookie-ah~Malam nie reat jelah..Muka kamu pucat sayang..Eomma tengok kamu macam tak sihat..Duduklah~", pujuk Jungsoo lembut.

Dia berhharap Ryeowook tidak apa-apa setelah dibentak olehnya siang tadi.

"Ryeowook~Makan dulu..Takkan kau nak tengok appa ngan eomma sedih bila kamu sakit..Fikirlah perasaan mereka..Sekarang duduk dan makan..Lepas nie makan ubat lepas tu tidur..Kerja ngan Jae-imo boleh buat esok..Esokkan hari minggu..", tiba-tiba Donghae angkat suara dengan suara datar..

Ryeowook terkesima mendengar tutur kata KangTeuk juga terkejut kerana akhirnya Donghae membuka suara untuk memujuk Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana..Wookie tak nak kacau oppa makan..Lagipun oppa kan tak selesa biila Wookie ada bersama kalian semua..", bantah keras kepala.

"Tapi kau tetap dongsaengku..Kembar Minnie..", balas Donghae sinis.

Hati Ryeowook menghngat setelah mendengar Donghae masih mengaku bahawa dia adalah yeodongsaeng namja tampan itu.

"Ne~Wookie akan makan..", jawab Ryeowook.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tidak lepas dari terus menatap Donghae.

* * *

"Anyyeong~Jae-ah..Malam nie uri Wookie tak dapat rumah kau..Dia tak sihat..Mungkin besok dia akan pergi..", ujar Youngwoon kepadala si pendengar di sebalik hanphone-nya.

"Ne~Arasseo..Nado~", Youngwoon pun memmutuskaan panggilan yang dibuatnya kepada sang yeodongsaeng, Kim Jaejoong atau mesra dipanggil Jae itu.

"Appa dah bagitauJae-imo yang kamu takkan ke rumah di malam nie..", ujar Youngwoon sambil menatap putrinya.

"Wookie-ah~kenapa kamu tak ambil lauk tu..Kenapa makanan nasi kosong..Masakan eomma tak sedap ke?", tanya Jungsoo hairang kerana putrinya masih belum menjamah lauk yang dimasaknya.

Putrinya hanya menyuap nasi kosong tanpa lauk ke juga kelihatan seperti sedang mengelamun.

"Ani eomma~Wookie tengah fikir auk apa yang patut Wookie ambil dulu..", jawab Ryeowook sambil mengambil maeuntang kedalam mangkuk nasinya.

Perasaan hairan bercampur kerana maeuntang yang paling ddibenci Ryeowook menjadi pilihan.

"Uhukk~~uhukk~~", akhirnya Ryeowook terbatuk.

Dia segera mencapai air kosong yang berada berdekatan dan meneguk habis.

"Sejak bila uri Wookie makan maeuntang?Bukan Wookie tak suka maeuntang?", tanya Jungsoo penasaran.

"Eh~Wookie rasa cam nak cuba je maeuntang..Sebab tu Wookie makan..Tapi tak tau pulak rasa dia camnie..", jawab Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Nah~Ambil nie..Wookie kan suka oritang..Eomma dah masakkan oritang untuk Wookie..", Jungsoo menghulurkan oritang kepada putrinya.

Beliaau merasakan Ryeowook sedang merahsiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Gomawo, eomma~Selamat makan..", Ryeowook mula memakan makan malamnya.

"Wookie-ah boleh tak besok teman kan eonnie jalan-jalan..Kita pergi taman hiburan..", Sungmin mula bersuara.

"Mwo! Mianhei~Wookie sibuk sampai 3 buan kedepan..Wookie sibuk sampai pameran selesai..", jwab Ryeowook.

"Eonnie keluar jelah ngan Hae-oppa..Lagipun Hae-oppa amnesia ringan je..Hae-oppa cuma lupakan Wookie je bukan sume tempat menarik kat sini..Takde benda yang berubah sejak eonnie pergi..Itulah yang Wookie rasa..Wookie tengok benda sama je selama nie..", suaranya gak rendah ketika mengatakan tentang amnesia Donghae.

"Wookie dah selesai..Mianhei sebab ta dapat tolong kemas sekali..Anyyeong~", ujar Wookie sambil berjalan pergi meningglkan ruang makan.

"Apa maksud Wookie takde apa-apa yang berubah?Bukan ke hari tu dia cakap ada gallery muzik baru buka kat Myeongdong..Mesti dia dah lupa..Lepas tu dia cakap taman hiburan dah tambah permainan baru..Ada bangunan baru kat taman hiburan..", omel Sungmin sambil mengemas meja makan mereka.

"Mungkin dia lupa..Lagipun dia memang sibuk sejak kebelakangan nie..Eomma pun hairan nape dia lebih pentingkan pameran dari keluarga..", ujar eomma.

* * *

Ditempat lain..

Seorang namja kelihatan gelisah di atas katil king kelihatan sedng mengalami masalah yang rumit.

Apakah yang sedang bermain dibenaknya ketika ini?

Yesung POV

"Benarkan yeoja yang aku jumpa hari tu nae Ryeowookie-chagi?"

"Tapi nape dia tak kenal aku?"

"5 tahun tu lama sangat ke sampai dia boleh lupakan aku?"

Perbagai persoalan muncul dibenakku..Aku merasa bersalah kerana meninggalkannya dulu..Tapi sungguh aku masih sayangkan dia bahkan cintakan dia..

Aku mesti dapatkan dia balik..

"Jangan-jangan dia pura-pura lupakan aku sebab marah pada aku..Kau hebat Kim Yesung..", aku bermonolog dengan diriku..

Kuraih frame gambar yang membingkai gambarku dan nae yeoppo yeoja..Gambar kami terlihat begitu bahagia..Ryeowook memakai dress berwarna cream pendek paras lutut dan dibaluti cardigan purple gelapm dengan rambut lurus paras bahu berwarna caramel dihiasi scaft berwarna purple lembut sedang memeluk lengan Yesung..

Tatapan mata polos yang mampu mennghipnosis Yesung sejak pertemuann pertama mereka ketika sambutan siswa baru di sekolah mereka..

Flashback

Hari ini Blue Ocean High School akan mengadakan orientasi sempena menyambut kedatangan pelajar baru di sekolah mereka..Yesung sebagai Presiden Persatuan Pelajar harus mengetuai upacarra tersebut.

Sebaik sahaja semua pelajar baru berkumpul di dewan yang ditetapkan, Yesung dan anggota Persatuan Pelajar memulakan acara..Ketika dia sibuk dengan para hoobae baru-nya, alis matanya memandang kearah seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang kkeseorang di salah satu penjuru dewan..

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Yesung mendekati yeoja mungil itu..Yeoja mungil itu kelihatan sedang sibuk mencari sesuai..

"Hei~Kenapa kamu tak bersama kumpulan kamu?Bukan saya dah bagikan kamu semua mengikut kumpulan masing-masing..", tegur Yesung tegas.

Yeoja mungil tersebut membatu kerana terkejut melihat sunbae sekaligus Presiden Persatuan Pelajar menegurnya.

Dengan wajah terkejut dan gugup, yeoja mungil yang bertag nama Ryeowook itu menjawab teguran sunbae-nya.

"Mianhei~Sebenarnya saya tengah cari penutup kamera saya..Saya rasa penutup kamera saya jatuh kat kawasan nie sebab tadi group saya berada kat sini..", jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi dari tadi saya tak jumpa penutup kamera tu.." sambungnya..Suara kedengaran agak bergetar menahan tangis yang bakal meluap bila-bila masa sahaja.

"Baiklah~Kita cari sama-sama..", ujar Yesung lembut..

"Biar saya panggil seseorang untuk bantu kita cari penutup kamera tu..", Yesung cuba untuk menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Nee~~Gomawoeyo, sunbae..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Donghae~Tolong uri hoobae cari penutup kamera dia..Dia cakap penutup kamera dia terjatuh kat kawasan nie..", ujar Donghae.

"Wookie~", panggil namja bernama Donghae yang ternyata adalah oppa-nya.

Sebaik sahaja panggilan manjanya disebut, Ryeowook mengangkat kelihatan berkaca-kaca menahan airmata agar tidak mengalir.

"Oppa~Huwee~Hiks~Hiks~Penutup kamera..hiks..Wookie hilang..Penutup kamera yang oppa bagi dah hilang..Huwee~",Ryeowook segera mmelompat memeluk oppa tersayang dan tidak lupa mengadu tentang kehilangan penutup kameranya.

"Aigoo~Penutup kamera Wookie tak hilang lah..", ujar Donghae sambil mengusap bekas air mata yang berada dipipi chubby yeodongsaengnya.

"Ige mwoya?Penutup kamera odisseo?", tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Donghae polos.

"Chaa~Nie dia penutup kamera nae Wookie-chagi", Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna purple dari poket seluarnya.

Yesung yang menyaksikan adegan mesra itu dibuat ternganga..

Oppa?

Wookie?

Nae Wookie-chagi?

Donghae memiliki yeojachingu lain selain Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk?

Haewook yang melihat Yesung sedang menatap curiga mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Arh~Mianhei, hyung~~Sebanarnya Wookie nie yeodongsaeng saya..Hyung jangan lah tengok kami cam pasangan lovey dovey..Hanya Hyukkie-chagi dihatiku..", Donghae mula marapu.

"Yah~Oppa~Gomawoeyo sebab terjumpa penutup kamera nie..Annyeong~", ujar Ryeowook lalu menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium pipi oppa-nya.

"Gomawo juga, Yesung-sunbae..", ujar Ryeowook dengan senyuman polos pada lupa dia membongkok badan kepada sunbae dan oppa-nya.

"Neomu yeoppo yeoja..", guman Yesung tanpa didengari oleh Donghae.

Sejak itu Yesung berusaha untuk mendekati yeoja mungil yang telah berjaya mencurri hatinya sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Semua hal yang berkaitan yeoja mungil pasti diketahuinya, salahkan Donghae yang menjadi Naib Presiden Persatuan Pelajar yang selalu menceritakan perihal Ryeowook ketika mereka menghabiskan masa berdua.

Setelah beberapa bulan Yesung menyimpan perasaan terhadap Ryeowook, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk meluahkan perasaannya.

Sebuah hasil seni yang berharga dibuat khas untuk yeoja karya bertajuk '1001 Dirimu' menjadi taruhan perasaan Yesung terhadap Ryeowook.

1001 gambar Ryeowook membentuk sebuah lukisan Ryeowook sedang tersenyum polos.

"KIM RYEOWOOK, SARANGHAE~~"

"Kim Ryeowook, sudikan dirimu menjadi yeojachingu kepada namja aneh seperti diriku?", Yesung melutut dihadapan Ryeowook dengan sebuah album gambar bercover mereka berdua.

"Nee, oppa~Diriku yang lemah ini sudi menjadi yeojachingu kepada namja aneh seperti dirimu..", jawab Ryeowook sambil menerima album gambar yang dipegang mengembang dibir tipisnya.

Flashback off

Yesung tersenyum sendiri mengingatkan betapa nekadnya dirinya meluahkan perasaannya kepada yeoja tercinta walau akhirnya dia terpaksa meninggalkan yeoja mungil yang rapuh itu mula menyesal dengan tindakan bodohnya.

"Mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei, Kim Ryeowook-ah..", bisiknya.

Yesung POV END

* * *

Suasana di kediaman Keluarga Kim agak suram sejak kebelakangan. Ini semua kerana sang magnae sudah tidak seperti biasa lagi.

"Pagi~Appa~Eomma~Chupp~", Sungmin mengecup pipi bumonimnya.

"Pagi, Minnie-chagi~Hae-oppa ngan Wookie mana?", tanya Youngwoon.

"Pagi, Appa~Eomma~ dan yeodongsaeng kesayangan oppa, nae Minnie-chagi~Chup..Chup..Chup..", Donghae muncul dari belakang Sungmin lalu mencium bumonim dan yeodongsaengnya.

"Omo! Uri Wookie mana?", tanya Jungsoo sambil mencari kelibat putri bungsunya.

"Huh~Mungkin tidur lagi tu..Kebiasaan dia kalau hujung minggu..Mesti dia bangun lambat..", balas Youngwoon yang sememangnya sudah hafal kebiasaan buruk putri bungsunya.

"Hae-ah, pergi kejutkan uri Wookie..", arah Jungsoo.

Namun..

"Anyyeong..Yeorobun..Mian sebab lambat..Tadi Wookie kemas peralatan yang Wookie kena bawa untuk projek Wookie..", sosok yeoja mungil dengan dress simple berwarna purple lembut dengan scraf rambut sewarna dengan lurusnya dijalin disebelah bahu kanannya tersenyum lembut kearah keluarganya.

"Gwaenchana..Tadi eomma baru je suruh Hae-oppa kejutkan Wookie tapi Wookie dah datang..Satu perkembangan yang baik sebab bangun awal..", usik Jungsoo.

"Nae aeyga nak pergi mana nie?Neomu yeppo~~", giliran Youngwoon mengusik putrinya.

"Tadi Jae-imo call..Dia cakap dia tak boeh jemput Wookie sebab dia ada kerja kat hospital..Jadi Yun-samchon akan jemput Wookie..Kitorang nak pergi cari tempat yang boleh Wookie dapatkan banyak senyuman..", jelas Ryeowook sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Tempat yang banyak senyuman?Kat mana tu?Eonnie boleh ikut tak?", tanya Sungmin.

"Shirreo~Hanya Wookie ngan Yun-samchon je..Kalau korang semua nak tengok, nanti korang tengok masa pameran..", jawab Ryeowook dengan mata yang berbina-binar.

"Baiklah..Sekarang kita makan..Kalau nak dengar cakap Wookie, sampai esok pun takkan habis..", Youngwoon memutuskan untuk memulakan sarapan pagi mereka.

* * *

"SAMCHON!", jerit Wookie sambil berlari memeluk Yun-smchon atau Jung Yunho, sampyeon kepada Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong.

"NAE WOOKIE-CHAGI!", sahut Yunho sambil membalas pelukan anak saudara isterinya yag memang rapat dan manja dengannya sejak kecil itu.

"Annyeong, Hyung~Noona~",Yunho membungkokkan tubuhnya kepada abang ipar dan birasnya.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ah..", sambut pasangan Kim.

"Saya datang nak jemput Wookie..Jae minta saya jemput dia untuk temankan dia selesaikan projek dia..Ada-ada je budak nie..", ujar Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

"Samchon~Palli~Nanti kita lambat..", rengek Ryeowook manja.

"Arrasoe..Kajja~Bawa semua barang kamu..Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal..", Yunho hanya menurut kehendak Ryeowook.

"Kalau sepupu kamu tau yang kamu buli appa dia, mesti dia mengamuk..", tegur Sungmin gemas.

"Sepupu? Sape suruh dia tinggalkan pun appa Wookie jugak..Jadi suka hati Wookie lah nak buat apa kat samchon..", rungut Ryeowook sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Eonnie-ah, kalau Wookie takde nanti..Eonnie jagalah Hae-oppa..Jangan benarkan dia ingat kat Wookie..", bisik Ryeowook di telinga Sungmin.

Kata-kata Ryeowook membuatkan Sungmin tercengang dengan kembarnya.

"Wookie akan selalu ada bersama kami..Kita berdua akan mengembalikan ingatan Hae-oppa bersama..", balas Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miris mengingatkan keadaan dirinya yang mungkin takkan bertahan lebih lama.

"Annyeong appa~eomma~Minnie-eonnie~Hae-oppa~chupp~chupp~~chupp~~", Ryeowook mencium bumonim dan eonnie-nya tetapi dia tidak berani mencium oppa-nya

"An..Annye..Anyyeong..Oppa~", ujar Ryeowook sambil berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh sang oppa.

* * *

Sebaik sahaja yunwook pergi, keluarga kecil tersebut memandang Donghae dengan tatapan persoalan bermain di kepala mereka.

Mengapa Ryeowook tidak berani mencium Donghae? – pasangan Kim

Apa maksud kata-kata Ryeowook? – Sungmin

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Sungmin tertangkap sketch book milik Ryeowook yang tercicir di sofa di ruang membukan helaian demi helaian halaman sketch book.

Matanya membulat sebaik sahaja menyelak helaian buku lukisan terlukis dikertas buku keluarganya terlukis sempurna disitu termasuk gambar chingudeul kembarnya.

Setiap gambar menceritakan kenangan.

"Hae-oppa – birthday hyukkie-eonnie..Oppa yang tampan" , Sungmin membaca kalimat yang terletak di bawah gambar Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang comot dengan kek hari jadi yeojachingu-nya, Lee Hyukjae

"Sweet Kim's couple – Eomma blushing waktu dicium appa~Neomu yeppoyeo^^", Sungmin terus membaca kalimat yang tertulis di setiap gambar yang dilukis.

Sungmin terus menyelak halaman demi halaman sehinggalah tangannya terhenti disebuah halaman…

Sebuah gambar yang dilukis kabur..Wajah pemilik gambar tersebut hanya dapat dilihat samar-samar..

"Nugu?", persoalan muncul di kepala Sungmin.

"Nie gambar sape?Nape gambar nie Wooki lukis kabur?", bisik Sungmin hairan

"Nugu namja?Memoriku melupakan wajah sebenarmu..Siapakah dirimu bagiku?" – begitulah kalimat yang tertulis dibawah lukisan tersebut.

* * *

Sebuah kereta mewah melaju di jalan raya Seoul yang mula sesak kerana kegiatan hujung minggu penghuni kota itu sendiri.

"Chagi-ah, sampai bila kamu nak rahsiakan penyakit kamu dari bumonim kamu?", tanya Yunho memecah keheningan yang beraku di dalam kereta mewahnya.

"Entahlah~Wookie pun tak tau bila..Maybe appa ngan eomma tak patut tahu pasal hal nie..", ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Samchon jangan bagitau appa ngan eomma pasal nie tau..Tu pun kalau samchon sayang Wookie..Boleh samchon janji?", tambah Ryeowook sambil menatap Yuno yang sedang focus memandu.

"Arrasseo~Samchon janji, chagi-ah~", jawab Yunho dengan berat hati.

Sesungguhnya anak saudaranya memang keras abang iparnya memang menurun lekat wajah anak saudara yang sudah dia anggap seperti putri dia tidak tahu masalah yang ditanggung Ryeowook.

Bohong kalau dia tidak masalah Ryeowook dia utama dia menganggap Ryeowook putrinya adalah kerana hubungan Ryeowook yang agak renggang dengan kedua bumonim-nya sejak Ryeowook lebih mementingkan Donghae dan kembar Ryeowook, Sungmin.

Sejak kecil Ryeowook lebih banya mula rapat dengan Ryeowook sejak yeoja itu masih berumud 2 sayang yang berbeza yang diberikan abang ipar dan birasnya membuatkan dia ingin menjaga dan melindungi Ryeowook dengan dirinya.

Yunho sempat mengajak Ryeowook tinggal bersamanya sebelum pasangan yunjae belum menimang cahaya mata. Malangnya pasangan Kim meminta Ryeowook kembali ke pangkuan mereka ketika yeoja itu berusia 12 berat hati, pasangan yunjae terpaksa melepaskan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke keluarga kandungnya.

"Samchon..Kyungie mesti sedih kalau Wookie pergi..", ujar Ryeowook sambil memerhatikan jalan raya di sebelahnya.

"Wookie takkan pergi kemana-mana..Samchon dan imo akan dapatkan penawar untuk Wookie..", balas Yunho.

"Tapi sampai bila samchon ngan imo nak habiskan masa hasilkan penawar tu..Dah 3 tahun kalian bekerja keras dapatkan penawar tu..Tetapi tetap gagal kan..", tambah Ryeowook telak.

"Mianhei~Tapi samchon harap Wookie teruskan rawatan yang samchon ngan imo aturkan..Kami akan terus berusaha untuk dapatkan penawar tu..Bertahanlah untuk kami..", pujuk Yunho lembut.

"Arrasseo..Wookie akan cuba bertahan..Tapi ubat yang samchon bagi tu kena tambah doss lebih tinggi..Doss yang biasa yang Wookie ambik sekarang dah tak jadi apa-apa..", ujar kosong.

"Nanti samchon akan bagitau Jae-imo..Gomawo Wookie-chagi~", ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum paksa.

* * *

"JONGWOON-HYUNG!", panggil seorang namja berambut ikal yang mesra di panggil Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Kyu-ah", Jongwoon menautkan kedua keningnya.

"Hyung tak keluar ke?Hyukkie-noona pun keluar ngan Nemo-hyung..", tanya Kyuhyun pada teman yang dianggap hyung olehnya itu.

"Hyung-ie..Jom kita pergi hospital..Aku nak jemput Taemin..Hari nie dia dah boleh keluar..", ajak Kyuhyun.

Taemin merupakan terpaksa dimasukkan ke hospital kerana mengalami komplikasi agak lemah sejak kecil tetapi hobinya yang gemar menari menyebabkan dia berdegil untuk meneruskan hobinya.

Jongwoon mula memikirkan ajakan namja berambut ikal dia memutuskan untuk mengikut namja evil tersebut ke hospital.

* * *

"Kyu-ah, kau dah lama kenal Kim Ryeowook?", tanya Jongwoon sambil memandu kereta menuju hospital.

"Wookie?"

"Ne~Aku mula kenal dia sejak tahun 2 masa Senior High School..Dia seorang yeoja mungil yang baik dan manja..Dia manja sangat ngan oppa dia, Nemo-hyung..Tapi sejak kebelakangan nie Wookie berbeza ngan Wookie yang dulu..", jawab Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan wajah chingu baiknya.

"Sejak Nemo-hyung amnesia, Wookie lebih banyak menghabiskan masa ngan kamera DSLR..Kadang-kadang dia melukis balik gambar yang dia ambil..Dia seoorang yeoja yang keras kepala..Wookie cam sembunyikan sesuatu dari aku..", sambungnya lagi.

"Semua perhatian Nemo-hyung beralih ke Sungmin, kembar Wookie..Wookie ..", Kyuhyun terus bercerita tentang yeoja yang menjadi chingu baiknya beberapa tahun kebelakangan ini.

* * *

Sebuah kereta mewah memasuki pekarangan keluar seorang namja pertengahan umur yang masih boleh dikatakan tampan dari tempat duduk tersebut bergegas ke tempat duduk sebelahnya, lalu keluarlah seorang munngil yang tersenyum cerah.

Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan memasuki bangunan bercat putih yang dikenali sebagai kelihatan seperti pasangan appa aeyga.

"Kajja kita jumpa Jae-imo untuk buat check-up kamu..Lepas tu kita buat projek kamu..", ujar Yunho.

"Uumm~", Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

Sementara itu, sebuah kereta sport keluaran Ferrari memasuki pekarangan keluarlah dua nammja tampan yang memiliki ciri yang namja tampan mempunyai saiz kepala yang agak besar dengan rambut berwarna red wine manakala seorang lagi memiliki kulit yang agak pucat dengan rambut ikat berwarna coklat.

"Kau confirm ke Taemin-nie keluar hari nie?", tanya Jongwoon sambiil membawa sejambak bunga lalu diberikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne~Aku yakin hyung-ie..", jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki bangunan terdengar Jongwoon mengeluh kerana Kyuhyun mengusiknya.

* * *

Didalam sebuah ruang di hospital, terdapat tiga individu yang mempunyai profession berdeza saling menatap antara satu sama lebih tetapnya menatap seorang yeoja mungil yang sedag menunduk kepalanya.

"Wookie-chagi, imo rasa kamu patut teruskan terapi nie..Penyakit kamu semakin teruk, chagi..Imo ingat nak bagitau bumonim kamu pasal keadaan kamu..Imo tak nak…"

"SHIERROYEO!Kamu imo ngan samchon sayang Wookie, tolong jangan bagitau bumonim..Bukan ke nie yang mereka mahukan..Bahkah Hae-oppa tak ingat langsung pasal Wookie..Jadi tak guna Wookie buat terapi..Hiks~Hiks~Hiks~", Ryeowook memotong ucapan imo-nya kemudian terisak.

"Bahkan terapi yang Wookie buat selama nie pun untuk Hae-oppa..Hae-oppa dah lupakan Wookie jadi biarlah Wookie pergi je dari hidup Hae-oppa dan semua orang..", sambungnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar luahan R yeowook menyesal kerana melepaskan Ryeowook kembali ke pangkuan bumonim-nya.

"Mianhei~Jeongmal mianheiyeo~" , ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"Seharusnya samchon tak kembalikan kamu ke pangkuan bumonim kamu waktu tu..Mianhei,chagi-ah~", Yunho mengusap lembut belakang kepala Ryeowook.

"Memang Wookie pernah tinggal ngan kalian sebelum nie?", tanya Ryeowook polos.

Yunjae hanya mampu mengeluh mendengar pertanyaan yan dilontar memang terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingatkan sifat keras kepala oppa-nya diturun kepada anak memberitahunya bahawa dia tidak mahu meneruskan terapi yang sudah disusun oleh mungil itu sudah berputus asa untuk menerukan hidupnya.

Ryeowook hanya memintanya menambah doss ubat yang biasa mula berkomsumi dengan ubat sejak 2 tahun kebelakangan ini juga berdasarkan saranannya anak saudara yang dianggap anak itu hanya mahu berkomsumi dengan ubat tanpa keras kepala.

* * *

Sebaik sahaja urusan Yunjaewook selesai, Yunho membawa Ryeowook berkeliling disetiap bahagian dari bahagian kanak-kanak, orang tua, bayi dan lain-lain merakam setiap moment dengan setiap gambit yang diambil ooleh kamera SLR kesayangannya.

Terpancar kegembiraan diwajahnya juga dimatanya melihat gelagat kanak-kanak yang terihat tetap ceria walaupun memiliki beban yang bertingkah seolah mereka semua tiada tidak memikirkan penyakit yang menumpang di dalam tubuh badan mereka.

Namum tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih apabila seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Ryeowook POV

"Wookie-ah..", aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, aku pun menoleh kearah pemilik suara yang familiar dimataku, tapi nuguya?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kearahnya cuba mengingatkan wajahnya dan dia adalah KYUHYUN..

"Kyu-ah..Kau buat apa kat sini?", tanyaku senormal harap dia tidak curiga akan kehadiran ku di hospital ini.

"Ash~~Aku datang nak jemput Taemin-nie..", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Taemin-nie?", siapa Taemin-nie..Adakah aku mengenalnya.

"Taemin-nie tu kan sepupu aku..Takkan kau dah lupa..Dia budak jurusan Seni Tari dan Persembahan..Dia sama jurusan ngan Nemo-hyung..", jelas Kyuhyun.

"Owh~Nape dia boleh masuk hospital?", tanyakku harus berlagak seolah aku kenal dengan makhluk bernama Taemin.

"Masalah komplikasi jantung..Dia ada msalah janjtug sejak kecil tapi tetap degil nan hobi dia sampai masuk hospital..", jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kau buat apa kat sini?Kau sakit ke?", tanyanya.

Ottoeke?Apa patut aku jawab

TING!

"Aku datang sini buat projek untuk pameran tu nanti..Aku ambil gambar semua penghuni hospital nie..", jawabku lancar.

"Yeke~Kau buat sorang je?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne~Lagipun Jae-imo pun tolong sekali..Dia yang rekomen tempat nie.. ", tambahku.

Ku harap Kyuhyun tidak akan bertanya lebih..Aku buntu mahu memberi jawapan untuknya.

Ryeowook POV END

Sedang asyik mereka berbual, tiba-tba muncul seorang namja berkepala besar dalam keadaan termengah-mengah.

"YAA~EVIL CHO!", namja itu memukul kepala meringis menahan sakit akibat pukulan telak itu.

"Appoyeo~Hyung-ie..Waeyo?", tanya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bummie-ajhumma mencarimu..Tapi kau boleh dating ngan nurse kat sini..", rungutnya.

"Nurse?Nugu?", tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Kyuhyun dan nurse yang dimaksudkan Jongwoon.

"Nie Kim Ryeowook..Nae chingu..Bukan nurse..Arrayeo?", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong~jeonun Kim Ryeowook imnida..Bangapsimida..", Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri kepada namja aneh menurutnya itu.

DEGG!

* * *

Jongwoon POV

DEG!

Kim Ryeowook!Nae Yeoja~~

Nape dia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenalku?

"Kim Jongwoon imnida..Kita pernah jumpa sebelum nie..", aku mencuba mengingatnya namun..

"Jjinja?Mianhei sebab saya lupa Jongwoon-sshi..", ujarnya lembut.

"Gwaenchana..Kita jumpa masa Donghae-ah dirawat kat hospital nie..", aku terus mencuba.

"Wookie-chagi~Jom makan..Imo ngan samchon nak keluar makan..", suara Jaejoong-ajhumma mengganggu perbualan singkat kami.

"Kita sambung lagi nanti..Lagipun nanti kamu boleh minta tolong Jongwoon tolong kamu..", ucapan Yunho-ajhusshi seolah mahu memandang Yunho-ajhusshi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Beliau hanya tersenyum penuh kami sebelum ini sememangnya hanya diketahui oleh pasangan tidak pernah menyebarkan perihal hubungan kami kepada sesiapa pun termasuk keluarga Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon-ah, kamu tolong uri Wookie nanti tau..Bukan ke kamu jurusan photographer..Kamu mungkin punya banyak idea untuk konsep yang akan Wookie guna masa pameran nanti..", ujar Yunho-ajhusshi.

"Ajhumma pun harap kamu boleh jadi pembimbing Wookie..Lagipun kamu kan dah capai cita-cita kamu..Wookie perlukan pembimbing macam kamu..", celah Jaejoong-ahjumma.

"Arrasseo, ahjusshi~ajhumma~saya akan jadi pembimbing yang baik untuk Ryeowook..", ujarku dengan semangat 360 darjah.

Kata-kata mereka seolah mendorong aku untukmemperbetulkan kesilapan aku sebelum ini..Aku akan menebus kesilapan yang aku lakukan sebelum ini..Aku akan membahagiakan yeoja rapuh yang aku sayangi, Kim Ryeowook.

KIM JONGWOON!FIGHTNG!

Jongwoon POV END

Selepas berbualan singkat itu, Ryeowook meninnggalkan Jongwoon yang tampak memikirkan kata-kata dia tidak menyedari bahawa Kyuhyun sudah Jongwoon~

* * *

Sejak Jongwoon diberi lampu hijau untuk kembali mendekati Ryeowook, dia selalu menepel dengan penuh percaya diri, dia membantu Ryeowook bahkan mereka kelihatan sangat mesra.

Perubahan yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook telah memberi peluang kepada Jongwoon untuk merebut kembali hati yeoja mungil hari mereka menghabiskan masa di galeri yang bakal menjadi tempat pameran sudah mula menggantung lukisan yang dilukis mahupun ditangkap oleh Ryeowook.

Kata-kata Jaejoong memang benar kerana Jongwoon sememangnya mempunyai bayak idea dalam merancang konsep yang mereka sangat kreatif dalam mengolah konsep yang diingi Ryeowook.

"Oppa memang kreatif..Wookie tak sangka projek nie dah nak siap..Seronok bekerjasama ngan oppa..Wookie gembira sangat..", ujar Ryeowook ketika mereka sedang menggantung lukisan yang dilukis oleh Ryeowook.

"Gomawo~Oppa pun seronok bekerjasama ngan Wookie..Wookie sangat berbakat..Lukisan yang Wookie lukis nie mesti ramai orang suka..", puji Jongwoon.

"Waeyo?", tanya Ryeowook dengan kedua kening memandang gemas kepada yeoja mungil itu.

"Sebab pelukis dan photographer yang ambil hasilkan karya nie buat kerja ngan penuh keikhlasan..". jawab Jongwoon smbil memandang tepat kedalam mata caramel Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar pujian mata Jongwoon seperti menghipnosis dirinyaTatapan mata yang pernah memandang dirinya tidak lama sarat dengan cinta dan kasih orang yang sangat dia Jongwoon namja yang selalu bermain dimimpinya.

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang ketika mata itu -lahan Jongwoon memendekkan jarak dia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibir menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

Ryeowook POV

OMONA!

Jongwoon-oppa menciumku..Tapi kenapa bibir nie terasa familiar..aku suka pada ciuman Jongwoon-oppa..

Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika bersamanya?

Adakah dia namja yang berwajah kabur di mimpiku?

Ya Tuhan..Adakah Jongwoon-oppa namja itu?

"Wookie-ah, saranghae~", bisik Jongwoon ditelingaku.

DEGG~

Kata-kata itu masuk ketelingaku..Suara nie..Yesung-oppa..

Adakah Jongwoon-oppa adalah Yesung-oppa?

Aku hanya mampu terdiam kaku ditempat aku berdiri.

"Oppa akan bagi kamu masa..Oppa takkan paksa kamu balas perasaan oppa..", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mianhei oppa..Aku takkan dapat membahagiakan dirimu..Berentilah mengharapkkan cintaku..

Mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei~~

Ryeowook POV END

Kedua insan itu terdiam,Adakah cinta Jongwwon bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Adakah Ryeowook akan membalas cinta Jongwoon?

Hanya tuhan sahaja yang tahu perasaan mereka berdua.

* * *

Tinggal dua minggu sebelum pameran Ryeowook ini keluarga Kim bersarapn seperti Haeminwook juga sudah mula membaik walaupun Donghae lebih akrab dengan Sungmin.

"Appa~Eomma~Hari nie Wookie nak ikut Jae-imo jemput Kyung-ie..", ujar Ryeowook sambil menggaul nasinya.

"Kyung-ie?Dia dah balik ke?Jae-imo nak jemput pukul berapa?,", tanya Sungmin.

"Lepas nie..Sekarang Yun-SAMCHON dalam perjalanan ke sini..", jawab Ryeowook.

Tidak lama selepas itu..

"Maafkan saya, Tuan~Puan~Tuan Jung Yunho dan Puan Jung Jaejoong datang..", ujar pelayan keluarga Kim bersama pasangan Yunjae.

"Samchon~~Imo~~", Ryeowook segera menerkam kearah pasangan Yunjae seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Makan dulu..Imo ngan samchon akan tunggu kamu, chagi~", tegur Youngwoon melihat Ryeowook sanggup meninggalkan sarapannya demi samchon dan imo-nya.

"Yunho-ah..Jae-ah..Mari sarapan sekali..", ajak Jungsoo ramah.

"Ne~noona/eonnie~", jawab mereka serentak.

Mereka berdua duduk disamping kelihatan tidak tadi dia hanya bermain dengan nasi yang berada di dalam mangkuknya.

"Wookie-ah, jangan bermain ngan makanan..Tak baik..", tegur Donghae.

"Ah, ne..Oppa~", Ryeowook memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Sedang asyik mereka menikmati sarapan, tiba-tiba setitis darah menitis di atas nasi segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dia mengusap hidungnya, bau darah menusuk tersenyum miris.

"Yeorobun~Wookie dah selesai..", dia mengangkat peralatan makannya lalu dibawa kedapur untuk sejak kembali ke kediaman Kim.

"Imo~Wookie nak bersiap kejap..Nanti Wookie turun balik..", ujar merasakan badannya agak lemah hari ini.

Tapi dia tetap menggagahkan diri agar keluarganya tidak curiga akan perubahan tampil sihat dan ceria di depan umum walaupun dia menahan sakit di belakang bahagia selalu didepan topeng derita disembunyikan.

* * *

Sebaik sahaja sampai ke biliknya, Ryeowook segera mengambil ubat lalu ditelan dia masuk ke bilik air untuk membetulkan penampilan terasa sangat sakit ketika satu persatu sarafnya demi sedikit kenangannya ditarik keluar dari kotak memori.

Ryeowook POV

Kau harus bertahan Kim Ryeowook..

Ya tuhan..Berikan aku sedikit masa..Ku mohon~

Kepalaku terasa ingin pecah setiap kali sarafnya merosot..Aku hanya mampu menahan kesakitan yang datang membunuhku secara yang bakal menemui tidak lama lagi..

Aku bersedia menerima dugaan yang bakal menimpaku..Aku pasrah..

Ya tuhan, berikan aku peluang untuk membahagiakan semua orang yang aku sayang..Berikan aku kesempatan membalas semua kebahagian yang mereka berikan peluang untuk aku memulangkan kembali senyuman yang mereka berikan kepadaku..

Ryeowook POV END

Dengan beg samping dan kamera DSLR tergantung di leher, Ryeowook kembali ke ruang tamu tempat dimana semua keluarganya berkumpul setelah selesai bersarapan.

"Yunnie-samchon~Jae-imo~Wookie dah siap..Kajja~Nanti panda chubby tu merajuk pula kalau kita lambat..", ujar Ryeowook sambil membetulkan scaft kepalanya.

"Imo, lepas jemput Panda, kita pergi hospital..Wookie nak jumpa kawan-kawan Wookie kat sana..Hari tu Wookie janji nak bagi gambar yang Wookie ambil ngan mereka semua..", ujar Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes imutnya.

"Ne~Tapi nama Panda tu Kyungsoo..", Yunho membetulkan nama aegya-nya yang disebut Panda oleh Ryeowook.

"Terpulang..Lagipun macam mana Appa beruang + Eomma gajah = Aegya panda?Teori yang unik..", gurau Ryeowook.

"Tapi macam mana pula Appa raccoon + Eomma itik = Aeyga ikan , Aeyga arnab ngan Aeyga zirafah..Teori yang complex..", usik Jaejoong.

Akhirnya mereka tergelak kerana mereka berjaya membalas teori mengarut yang dibuat Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, nanti kamu balik ngan eomma je..Hari nie eomma ada kerja kat hospital..Jangan susahkan samchon, minta dia hantar kamu balik..", pesan Jungsoo.

"Arrasseo yeppeo eomma~", ujar Ryeowook sambil mencium eomma-nya.

"Appa~Eomma~Oppa~Eonnie~Wookie pergi dulu..Annyyeong~", Ryeowook berlalu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pasangan Yunjae.

Mereka kelihatan seperti keluarga bahagia.

"Saya tengok uri Wookie cam aeyga Yunho ngan Jaejoong..Dia lebih gembira bila bersama mereka berbanding kita..", Jungsoo membuka suara.

"Entah lah~Saya selalu rasa cam uri Wookie kesunyian je walaupun dia selalu gembira..Dia nampak berbeza bila bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong..", sokong Youngwoon.

"Itu sebab appa ngan eomma jarang perhatikan dia..Bahkan dia masih nampak kikuk dengan keluarga dia sendiri..Wookie kadan-kadang bertingkah cam dia masih orang asing walaupun dah 8 tahun dia kembali ke rumah sebenar dia..", sampuk Sungmin.

"Memangnya sebelum nie dia tinggal kat mana?", tanya memang masih belum mengingat apa-apa tentang masa lalunya dengan sang yeodongsaeng.

"Yunho-samchon dan Jae-imo yang besarkan dia..Jae-imo terlampau sayangkan dia, jadi mereka minta untuk menjaga Wookie selama mereka masih belum dikurniakan cahaya mata..Mereka besarkan Wookie sampai dia berumur 12 tahun..Mereka tak mungkin akan serahkan Wookie kalau appa tak minta Wookie kembali..Bahkan Wookie memanggil mereka dengan panggilan appa dan eomma..Sepupu kalian pun sangat manja ngan dia..", cerita Jungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

"Appa gembira sebab kalian dapat terima dia masa kali pertama dia menjejakkan kaki ke rumah Hae agak dingin dengan dia..Layanan yang Hae yang berikan sekarang sama cam layanan yang Hae berikan pada Wookie 8 tahun lalu..Tapi appa terkejut sebab dia terima semua perlakuan Hae.. ", lanjut Youngwoon.

* * *

Donghae POV

Sekejam itukah diriku pada yeodongsaeng-ku sendiri?

Tapi kenapa dia tetap bertahan?

Ryeowookie~ Maafkan oppa~

"Hae-oppa~nape oppa mengelamun?", aku menatap Sungmin yang mendekatiku ketika aku duduk berehat dibangku di bawah pohon rendang di taman university.

"Entah lah~Oppa rasa bersalah pada uri Wookie..", jawabku singkat.

Lidahku kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku..Aku merasa begitu bersalah atas perlakuan burukku pada Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba sedang asyik aku berbual dengan Sungmin, Hyukjae, yeojachingu-ku datang bersama sepupunya, Jongwoon dan namjchingu Sungmin, Kyuhyun.

"Anyyeong, Nemo-hyung~Minnie-noona~", sapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyyeong, Hae-oppa~", sapa Hyukkie, yeojachingu kesayanganku.

"Wookie mana?", tanya ini selalu menempel dengan Ryeowook sejak kebelakangan nie..

Mereka disuruh Jae-imo untuk bekerjasama dalam projek galeri yang dibuat Ryeowook.

"Wookie ikut Jae-imo jemput sepupu kami..Sepupu kami baru balik dari Russia..", jawab Sungmin.

"Nugu?", giliran Kyuhyun menanya soalan.

"Sepupu kami hanya seorang..Jung Kyunsoo..",jawab Sungmin acuh.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang kelihatan cemburu dengan sepupu kami.

"Owh~Jadi Panda kesayangan Wookie..", Jongwoon hanya mengangguk faham.

Setiap kali bertemu Jongwoon-hyung, aku merasakan seolah aku mengenalnya.

Adakah dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?

Aku hairan bagaimana dia mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Ryeowook?

Ya, tuhan..Kembalikan ingatanku..Sesunguhnya aku merasa terseksa dengan kekurangan ku sekarang..

Donghae POV END

* * *

"Penerbangan dari Russia mendarat dengan selamat..Gate 2 akan dibuka untuk penumpang penerbangan dari Russia" kedengaran suara pegawai yang bertugas memaklumkan ketibaan penumpang dari Russia.

Hampir 10 minit menunggu susuk yeoja mungil keluar dari Gate yeoja mungil keluar dengan troli yang penuh dengan beg.

"Appa~Eomma~Zirafah-eonnie~", Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil orang tersayang..Dia meninggalkan trolinya lalu berlari kearah keluarganya.

Sememangnya seorang yeoja yang ceroboh dan terlebih ceria..HUH~~

"Appa~Eomma~Eonnie~bogoshippeoyeo~", ujar Kyungssoo samba memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Eonnie, nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan..Kita shopping~Kita….", Ryeowook menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya

"Shuu~Jom ikut eonnie pergi hospital..Eonnie nak jumpa kawan-kawan eonnie..", ujar Ryeowook.

"Hospital?Memangnya eonnie sakit ke?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil meraba seluruh badan Ryeowook.

Ketika ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke bersetuju untuk menemani Ryeowook ke hospital untuk bertemu kawan-kawan Ryeowook.

"OMO!Eonnie-ah, hidung eonnie berdarah..", jerit Kyungsoo.

Yunjae saling berpandangan manakala Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil mengelap darah tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang sentiasa dibawanya.

"Eonnie sakit ke?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani~Eonnie penat je sebab sekarang eonnie sibuk ngan projek eonnie..Nanti kyung-ie pergi tau ke pameran yang eonnie buat..", Ryeowook tetap tersenyum walaupun kepalanya kembali sakit.

Sejak kebelakangan ini kepalanya kerap ubat yang dia ambil semakin -kadang dia pengsan sendirian di biliknya.

Mereka terus berceloteh sehingga tiba di hospital.

* * *

Sebelum Ryeowook berjumpa kawan-kawannya, pasangan Yunjae terpaksa memisahkan Ryeowook dan tidak boleh tahu tentang Ryeowook.

"Kyung-ie akan mula bertugas kat sini nanti..Jadi Kyung-ie ikut appa berkeliling hospital dulu..Eomma ngan Wookie-eonnie ada urusan kejap..", pujuk Yunho.

"Urusan apa?", tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Tadikan hidung eonnie berdarah..Jadi eomma mestilah nak check Wookie-eonnie dulu..Lepas tu suruh Eonnie rehat dulu..Bila eonnie dah rehat, baru dia jumpa kawan-kawan dia..Kyung-ie pun boleh berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan Wookie-eonnie..", jawab Yunho hati-hati.

"Ne~Tapi hari nie Jungsoo-imo kerja tak?Kyung-ie nak jumpa imo..Dah lama Kyung-ie tak jumpa imo..", Kyungsoo mengajak Yunho bertemu ibu saudaranya, Park Jungsoo atau Kim Jungsoo.

Selepas mereka berpisah, Jaejoong membawa Ryeowook masuk ke membaringkan Ryeowook di bed yang terdapat di dalam biliknya.

"Wookie-chagi, imo akan ambil darah kamu..Lepas tu kamu rehat..Nanti bila result dah keluar, imo kejutkan kamu..Imo akan suntik bagi ubat tahan sakit dulu tau..", ujar Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong memperlakukan Ryeowook seolah-olah Ryeowook adalah kaca yang sangat lemah lembut takut menyakiti anak saudara tersayang.

Ryeowook hanya meringis menahan sakit ketika Jaejoong mengambil dia kembali merisngis menahan sakit ketika Jaejoong menyuntik ubat tahan sebab terlalu sakit, Ryeowook terkulai sanagt Jaejoong bergenang di kedua kelopak wajah anak saudaranya kelihatan sangat menderita ketika sarafnya berat beban yang ditanggung anak saudara tersayang.

Jaejoong POV

Melihat Ryeowook yang terkulai pengsan membuatkan airrmatku bimbang jika permata ini akan berhenti bersinar dan bertukar menjadi batu kusam.

Apakah dia sedang bertarung dengan maut?

Kuatkanlah dirinya?

Aku tak sanggup untuk melepaskannya..Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi nyawaku..Janganlah Kau rampas dirinya dariku.

Sesungguhnya aku masih belum merelakan untuk dia meninggalkan kami semua.

Dengan berbekal nekad, aku membawa sampel darah Ryeowook untuk dipeeriksa di harus berhati-hati kerana Jungsoo-eonnie bertugas di hospital hari ini.

Semoga aku dapat menghindar darinya.

Aku masih belum bersedia untuk menceritkan semuanya berat untuk aku berkongsi masalah dengannya.

"Doktor Lee,Boleh bantu saya analisis sampel darah nie..Saya perlukan keputusannya secepatnya mungkin..", aku memberi sampel darah kepada pembantu makmal yang biasa berurusan denganku.

"Sampel darah Nathan Kim lagi ke?Camne ngan keadaan dia sekarang?Membaik?Memburuk?", pertanyaan Doktor Lee membuatkan ku tersenyum miris..

Membaik?Memburuk?Entahlah~

"Nathan Kim-sshi tak nak buat terapi..Dia pasrah dengan takdir..Dia dah putus asa untuk meneruskan hidup..", jawabku terbata.

"Memang Doktor Jung dah pujuk dia..Mungkin dia akan berubah fikiran kalau Doktor Jung terus pujuk dia..Bagi dia semangat..Hati manusia bukanlah seketul batu..Bahkan batu pun mampu berubah bentuk kalau diberikan tekanan..Doktor Jung cubalah pujuk dia.. ", nasihat Doktor Lee.

"Saya akan cuba..Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya..", ujarku.

Memujuk?Bahkan aku sudah memujuk sejak lama..Keras kepalanya lebih mendominasi..Ego nya terlalu tinggi..Sifat Youngwoon-oppa yang menurun kepadanya memang kental.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mengingatkan dengan penuh percaya diri dia menolak terapi yang aku susun sesak setiap kali dia melupakan perihal penyakitnya. Aku terkedu setiap kali dia bertanya…

Mengapa dia harus ke hospital sedangkan dia sihat..

Mengapa dia selalu sakit kepala luar biasa..

Siapakah individu yang selalu dilukisnya..

Bagaimanakah rupa bumonimnya..

Siapakah dirinya..

Perlbagai pertanyaan sama harus dijawab olehku dan nampyeon-ku ketika menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tersebut dengan penuh kesabaran dan kasih sayang.

Jaejoong POV END

Jaejoong dan Doktor Lee mula menganalisis sampel darah yang diambil oleh Jaejoong. Kecanggihan peralatan di makmal memudahkan kerja mereka di ujian dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat, mudah dan tepat.

* * *

Hampir dua jam lebih, Yunho mengajak putrinya berkeliling di sekeliling dibuat hairan dengan tingkah bumonim-nya kelihatan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari yakin Wookie-eonnie-nya mesti dalam keadaan tidak bukan lagi yeoja kecil yang boleh ditipu dengan mengajak jalan-jalan.

Kyungsoo POV

Sejak tadi aku memerhatikan appa-ku seperti dibebani msalah banyak mengelamun dan mengeluh. Sesekali beiau melihat jam yang tersarung indah di pergelangan tangan dirinya.

"Appa~Betul ke Wookie-eonnie sakit?", Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Appa kelihatan terkejut dengan pernyataanku, lalu cepat-cepat beliau mengubah ekspresi tersebut.

"Apa kamu merepek nie?Wookie-eonnie sihat je..Wookie eonnie penat je..Lagipun Wookie akan selalu disamping kita dan takkan pernah tinggalkan kita..", jawab appa kurang suaranya agak berbaza ketika menyebut

"…Lagipun Wookie akan selalu disamping kita dan takkan pernah tinggalkan kita..", aku menautkan kedua keningku ketika mendengar ayat itu.

"Jadi betullah, Wookie-eonnie sakit?"tembakku lagi.

"Hentikan..Takde siapa yang sakit..Wookie-eonnie akan sembuh..Appa dan eomma akan sembuhkan Wookie-eonnie macam biasa..", bentak appa.

Aku tidak pernah dientak appa dapat luka di mata kelihatan appa berkaca walaupun dia berjaya mengawalnya.

DEG!

ANDWEE!JANGAN CAKAP KALAU WOOKIE-EONNIE SAKIT!

MEOLDU ANDWEE!

Aku menatap appa meminta penjelasan namum appa memutuskan contact mata meninggalkanku faham kasih sayang appa dan eomma memang melebihi kassih sayang Youngwoon-samchon dan Jungsoo-imo.

Bahkan aku juga tahu mereka sangat sayang yang mereka berikan tidak pernah kurang walaupun aku berada jauh dari tidak pernah cemburu ketika mereka menghabiskan masa dengan Wookie-eonnie.

Ini sebab, Wookie-eonnie lah selalu disamping mereka ketika aku jauh dimata -eonnie lah pengubat rindu mereka.

Tapi adakah Wookie-eonnie akan meninggalkan takkan melepaskan dirinya banyak rancangan yank u rancang untuk dihabiskan bersama..Aktiviti yang selalu yeija lakukan bersama.

Satu persatu kenangan kami bersama melintas difikiranku.

Bagaimana dia mengajakku bermain bersama..

Bagaimana kami membantu eomma memasak, mengemas rumah..

Bagaimana dia mendodoikanku tidur..

Bagaimana dia mengajakku melukis bersama..

Bagamana dia memujukku ketika aku menangis kerana cemburukan dirinya..

Dan

Bagaimana dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kembali ke pangkuan keluarga nya..

"Eonnie, jangan pernah tinggallkan aku..", gumanku pada angin lalu.

Kyungsoo POV END

Tanpa melengahkan masa, Kyungsoo berlari menuju ke bilik harus mengetahui perihal eonnie ingin berada di samping angel-nya.

* * *

Dengan berat langkah, Jaejoonng membawa hasil analisis yang hatinya untuk memberitahu keputusan yang diterima kepada pemiliknya.

"Boo~", Yunho memanggil anae terhiris melihat raut wajah tahu mereka bakal menerima keputusan tubuh lemah Jaejoong ke harus pasrah dengan keputusan yang diterima.

"Jongie dah cuba banyak kali tai hasilnya tetap sama..Uri Wookie..hiks~hiks~hiks~", tangis Jaejoong akhirnya pecah.

Mendengar ucapan anae-nya, Yunho hanya mampu menangis dalam harus kuat.

"Boo~Jom masuk..Kita jumpa Wookie..", Yunho memimpin Jaejoong masuk ke biliknya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perbualan singkat bumonimnya hanya terdiam di tempat.

Apa maksud eomma-nya?

BLAM!

Bunyi pintu biik Jaejoong ditutup rapat. Kyungsoo terpaksa menunggu sehingga eomma dan appa-nya selesai dengan eonnie-nya.

Walaubagaimanapun, sifat ingin tahunya telah membuatkan dia nekad itu mencuri dengar perbualan tidak boleh menyembunyikan hal penting ini berhak tahu.

Yunjaewook side..

"Nugu?", tanya Ryeowook sebaik sahaja membuka mata. Matanya memandang tajam kearah pasangan Yunjae.

"Aigoo~Nie Jae-imo dan Yunnie-samchon..Wookie lupa ke?", Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah dijangkanya.

"Jjinja..Mianhei sebab Wookie tak ingat..", ujarnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"Wookie tahu kan kalau Wookie sakit?", tanya Yunho lembut.

"Wookie sakit?Tapi Wookie rasa Wookie sihat je..", jawab Ryeowook dengan tatapan hairan.

"Wookie sambung terapi yaa..Imo dah siapkan terapi untuk Wookie..", pujuk Jaejoong.

"Terapi?", tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Owh~Shirreo..Wookie tak nak terapi..Bukan Wookie dah cakap sebelum nie..Biar masa yang tentukan semuanya..", sambungnya selepas berhasil mengingat sedikit perihal terapi yang ditawarkan imo-nya.

"Kalau imo ngan samchon nak buat terapi, kalian buat untuk diri kalian sendiri..Wookie tak perlukan terapi..Annyyeong~Wookie nak jumpa kawan-kawan Wookie..", tambahnya lagi.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!BOLEH TAK KALI NIE JE IKUT CAKAP IMO..SARAF OTAK KAMU DAH MEROSOT LEBIH CEPAT DARI YANG DIJANGKA..HASIL ANALISA MENUNJUKKAN BAHAWA TEMPOH HAYAT KAMU KURANG DARI SATU BULAN..", akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan semua emosi yang terpendam.

Ryeowook terdiam sebaik sahaja mendengar hayatnya kurang dari satu egonya terlampau tinggi untuk dia menarik balik ucapannya sebelum ini.

"Hasil analisa tu bukan selalunya tepat..Tuhan yang menentukan hayat sebenar..Jadi imo ngan samchon tak payah bimbang,,Biarkan masa yang menentukan semuanya.", jawab Ryeowook dengan percaya diri.

Dengan langkah lemah, Ryeowook keluar dari bilik airmata menitis di sudut berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh kekiri mahupun berubah kosong ketika wajahnya berlalu pergi dengan ego yang tinggi.

"Mianhei~", bisiknya entah pada siapa.

* * *

Pasangan Yunjae hanya mampu menangis pilu, atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang mempereratkan tahu Ryeowook kecewa dengan keputusan yang mereka terima.

"Jae~Betul ke yang eonnie ngan Kyungie dengar?", satu suara memecah keheningan di bilik sempit tersebut.

"JAWAB AKU, KIM JAEJOONG!", Jungsoo menarik Jaejoong dari pelukan Yunho.

Tubuh kurus itu digoncang beberapa hanya tangisan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya noona baca hasil analisa nie..Kami dah buat yang terbaik untuk uri Wookie..", ucap Yunho dingin.

"Jadi betullah kalau Wookie-eonnie sakit..huks~huks~huks~", tanya Kyungsoo dengan airmata berlinangan di kedua belah matanya.

"Mianhei~Ryeowook yang minta kami rahsiakan dari kalian semua..", Jaejoong mula tenang dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Jungsoo dan aeyga-ya, Jung Kyungsoo.

"Jadi selama itu dia menderita?Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberitahu kami?Siapa sebenarnya bumonim-nya?Kami atau kalian?huh!", marah Jungsoo.

"Memangnya selama ini eonnie peduli dengan Ryeowook?Bahkan sekembalinya dia ke pangkuan kali, kalian tetap mengacuhkan dia..Kalian tetap mementingkan Donghae dan Sungmin..", balas Jaejoong panas.

"..Selepas Sungmin melanjutkan pelajaran dia ke Wina, barulah perhatian kalian berubah kepada Ryeowook..Lepas dia tahu dapat tau pasal penyakit nie, dia rajin buat terapi dan ambil ubat..", sambung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meneruskan cerita..

Flashback ON..

"Imo..Nape Wookie selalu je sakit kepala?", tanya Ryeowook sambil memainkan steteskop miik Jaejoong.

"Jjinja?Kajja~Imo akan check nae yeoppo aeyga..", Jaejoong mengajak Ryeowook melakukan pemeriksaan.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook akan mengunjungi imo-nya di selalu menambil gambar pesakit di hospital ini..Tapi sejak kebelakangan nie dia kerap ke hospital untuk mengadu tentang sakit kepala yang dirasainya.

Tetapi mengapa dia tidak bertanya pada eomma-nya, Kim Jungsoo yang juga merupakan doktor di hospital tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho hubungan mereka yang agak renggang.

"Imo, sejak Minnie-eonnie pergi, keluarga Kim dah boleh terima Wookie dalam keluarga mereka..Hae-oppa dah mula beri layanan yang baik pada Wookie..Appa ngan eomma pun dah mula rapat ngan Wookie..Kami semua dah mula dekat..", Ryeowook mula berceloteh.

"Hae-oppa belikan kamera SLR nie..Dia cakap sebab Wookie suka melukis dan ambil gambar, jadi dia hadiahkan kamera ngan set melukis..Wookie rasa happy sangat..", sambungnya lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu memandang untuk ujian yang mereka jalankan beberapa hari yang lalu telah agak megejutkan mereka.

Sambil berceloteh, jemari Ryeowook menari diatas buku lakaran yang sentiasa Donghae terlukis jelas dibuku lakaran tersebut.

"Imo, nie gambar Hae-oppa..Dia tampan kan..Wookie sangat sayang pada Hae-oppa..", ujar Ryeowook.

Sesekali jemarinya mengusap karbon persilnya di kertas terukir senyuman kelihatan benar-benar bahagia.

"Wookie-chagi~Keputusan ujian hari tu dah keluar..", mula Jaejoong.

"Tapi mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei sebab keputusan yang kita dapat bukan macam yang kita harapkan..", lanju Jaejoong.

"Maksud imo?", tanya sudah berhenti menari di kertas lukisan tersebut.

Kini dia mula focus pada keputusan ujiannya.

"Kamu sakit chagi-ah..Saraf otak kamu bermasalah sayang..Imo sendiri gagal untuk tentukan penyakit kamu..simptom yang kamu tunjukkan memang bukan penyakit biasa..Saraf otak kamu akan merosot saban hari..", terag Jaejoong.

"..Saraf memori kamu makin merosot dari masa ke semasa dan hal itu akan terus merebak keseluruh otak kamu..Imo cuba dapat simpulkan bahawa akhirnya otak kamu akan mati..", lanjutnya.

"Jadi Wookie akan mati?", tanya Ryeowook dengan ketakutan.

"Masih ada jalan untuk melambatkan masa ia terus merosot..Imo dan siapkan terapi untuk kamu, chagi..Jadi terapilah..", ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne~Wookie akan terapi..Wookie takkan pernah tinggalkan Imo..Dan semua orang..", jawab Ryeowook yakin.

Flashback OFF

* * *

Jungsoo yang mendengar cerita Jaejoong penyesalan menyelubungi dirinya.

"Mianhei, noona~Kami dah janji yang kami takkan bagitau sesiapa pasal penyakit dia..", celah Yunho.

"Wookie yang minta hentikan terapi lepas Donghae amnesia..Dia cakap dia merasakaan bagaikan déjà vu..Dia cakap dia macam pernah rasa perlakuan Donghae terhadap dia..Tapi dia tak ingat bila..Kami tak pernah cerita langsung pasal perlakuan buruk Donghae pada dia..Kami tak nak dia terluka untuk kedua kali..", tambah Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa dia masih kenal kami semua?Bahkn dia macam takde apa-apa ngan kami semua..", sangkal Jungsoo.

"Sebab kami akan hantar gambar kalian pada dia setiap pagi..Kami akan bagitau siapa empunya gambar itu..Kami akan bagi tahu yang mana satu kawan dia..Semua kami bagitahu kat dia..Kami tak nak kalian curiga..", balas Yunho.

Sekali Jungsoo terkesima mendengar jawaban tidak sangka sebegitu besar pengorbanan pasangan Yunjae untuk putrinya.

"Nape kalian sanggup buat sejauh untuk uri Wookie?", tanya Jungsoo sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Sebab kami yang besarkan dia..Bahkan kami dah anggap dia macam anak kami sendiri..Kyungie sendiri anggap dia macam eonnie dia sendiri..", jawab Yunho.

Yunho kelihatan begitu membela Ryeowook.

"Kalau ikutkan hati, kami tak nak serahkan Wookie pada kalian tapi Youngwoon-hyung paksa kami serahkan Wookie..", tambah Yunho lagi.

"Noona, kami harap noona tak bagitau sesiapa pasal hal nie..Anggaplah noona tak tahu apa-apa..Anggaplah itu semua permintaan terakhir uri Kim , kami harap noona tak bagitau sesiapa pasal hal nie..Anggaplah noona tak tahu apa-apa..Anggaplah itu semua permintaan terakhir uri Kim Ryeowook.", pesan Yunho.

"Kyungie-chagi~temankan eomma..Appa nak pergi cari Wookie-eonnie kejap..Kalau ada apa-apa terus call appa..", pesan Yunho sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungjaesoo.

"Arrasseo, appa~", Kyungsoo memapah Jungsoo dan Jaejoong duduk di kerusi di bilik Jaejoong.

Kyungsoo segera menuang air kosong ke dalam kosong yang terdapat disamping meja kerja eomma-nya lalu dihulurkan kepada Jaejoong dan Jungsoo.

Sekurang-kurangnya air kosong mampu membantu menenangkan mereka Kyungsoo meraih kertas yang menunjukkan hasil analisa yang di analisa oleh mula meneliti setiap ayat yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mata terpandang sesuatu.

"Eomma~Berdasarkan apa yang eomma dapat nie salah..Perkiraan yang eomma buat nie salah..Masa yang sebenarnya lebih singkat dari yang diramalkan..", ucapan Kyungsoo telah mengejutkan Jaesoo.

"MWO!", jerit Jaesoo terentak.

"Apa maksud kamu?", tanya Jungsoo panic.

"Kalau ikut perkiraan sebenarnya, dalam skala 92%, bermakna hayat Wookie-eonnie kurang dari 3 minggu..Tapi kalau dia ambil ubat untuk tempoh ini, mungkin peratus skala nie akan berkurang ke 89%..", jelas Kyunsoo.

"Kita kena pastikan Wookie-eonnie ambil ubat pada doss yang lebih tinggi dari biasa..Hanya itu sahaja cara untuk terus pujuk dia jalankan terapi walaupun lambat laun dia akan pergi..Sekurang-kurangnya terapi dapat membantu melambatkan saraf otaknya terus merosot..", tambah Kyungsoo.

* * *

BLAMM

Kedengaran bunyi pintu bilik dihempas kuat oleh sang langkah lemah, pemilik bilik tersebut menggeledah almarinya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Akhirrnya dia menemukan barang yang yang biasa kali ini dia mengambil dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasa.

Sakit yang dirasa di kepalanya membuatkan kepalanya terasa ingin terus meringis menahan teruus mengalirr keluar dari hidungnya bersama airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata caramel yang selalu memancarkaan cahaya namun kini terlihat redup.

"Ya tuhan..Jangan kau ambil nyawaku lagi..Aku masih belum menunaikan permintaan teerakhirku..", gumannya pada langit biliknya.

Kata-kata Jaejoong masih menari-nari difikirannya.

"..HASIL ANALISA MENUNJUKKAN BAHAWA TEMPOH HAYAT KAMU KURANG DARI SATU BULAN.."

Putus asa?Shirreo!

"Akan ku tunjukkan bahawa aku akan hidup lebih dari ramalan bodoh itu..", gumannya.

Setelah merasa sakit di kepalanya berkurang, Ryeowook bangun dan mula membersihkan harus menyiapkan projek terakhirnya.

Yunho side

"Wookie-chagi!", panggil Yunho di sekeliling kawasan hospital.

"Mianhei, Yunho-ulsainim..Ada seorang yeoja meninggalkan nie pada uisainim..Dia pesan kat saya suruh bagitau ulsainim, tolong berikan barang-barang nie pada kawan-kawan dia..Dia dah balik rumah..", ujar seorang jururawat yang bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Huh~Jadi dia dah balik..Gomawo~", ucap Yunho.

"Cheonnan, uisainim~", balas jururawat itu kemudian membongkokkan badannya lalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menatap barang yang diberikan oleh jururawat tadi.

"Gambar?", Yunho membelek setiap kepingan gambar yang pernh diambil Ryeowook ketika berkunjung ke hospital.

Semua gambar penghuni hospital dengan senyuman tulus seolah tiada gambar teakhir, terdapat satu nota..

"Senyumlah kerana setiap kali kita tersenyum, orang disekeliling kita akan turut tersenyum..Senyum akan terus berjangkit hingga semua yang berada disekeliing kita akan membalas senyuman yang kita ukir..Dan senyumlah dengan ikhlas..Sembunyikan semua derita yang ditanggung dengan senyuman..Ayuh kita iukir senyuman seiklhlas mungkin untuk semua orang yang kita sayang.."

Yunho yang membaca nota itu turut tersenyum kerana dia merasa bangga memiliki anak saudara seperti Kim yang selalu tahu bagaimana untuk menyembunyikan beban yang yang tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan derita yang ditanggung demi orang tersayang.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone-nya lalu menghubungi anae-nya.

Tut~tut~tut~

"Yeosaeyeo~Boo, uri Wookie dah pulang ke rumah..Pesan kat Jungsoo-noona agar rahsiakan pekara nie dari Yougwoon dan haemin..Jangan sampai mereka semuaa tahu..", ujar Yunho dengan ayat memeritah.

"Ne~Saranghae~", balasnya lalu memutuskan panggilan untuk anae-nya.

Tanpa membuang masa, Yunho mula ke tempat kawan-kawan Ryeowook harius menyerahkan ambar-gambar yang diamanahkan ooleh Ryeowook mest sedang menunggu kehadiran yeoja mungil yang mustahil akan muncul pada hari terus tersenyum seperti yang diminta dalam nota Ryeowook.

* * *

"Jongwoon-oppa, esok oppa sibuk tak?", tanya Ryeowook ketika sedang menghubungi Jongwoon.

"Aniyo..Wae?", tanya Jongwoon darri seberang talian.

"Lepas kelas esok boleh tolong Wookie selesai surprise yang kita rancang tu?Pameran yang akan kita buat kat galeri tu ada tempoh seminggu je lagi..Kalau boleh Wookie nak siapkan secepat mungkin..", jawab Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Arrasseo..Oppa ada kelas pagi je..Lepas tu free..Oppa boleh tolong Wookie..", ujar Jongwoon.

"Oppa..Wookie dah dapat jawapan untuk peernyataan oppa hari tu..", ujar Ryeowook ragu.

"Maksud Wookie pernyataan cinta oppa?Jjinja?", Jongwoon terkejut mendenngar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon-oppa~Nado saranghaaeyeo~", Ryeowook membalas pernyataan Jongwoon yang sempat tertangguh sebelum ini.

"Gomawo Wookie-chagi..Saranghae~Neomu saranghae~", ujar Jongwoon dengan suara bahagia.

"Nado saranghae, oppa~", jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kalau Jongwoon melihat pipi Ryeowook yang ber-blushing ria, pasti dia gemas sendiri.

"Kalau macam tu, kita jumpa esok..Oppa tak sabar nak jumpa Wookie..Jaljayeo~", suara Jongwoon dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Ne~Jaljayeo~", balas pun memutuskan panggilan mereka.

Dilempar iphone-nya ke meja disamping berkelip -langit biliknya menjadi objek dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Ya tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagian walaupun sekejap..", doanya.

Matanya baru sahaja mahu ketukan pintu menarik dia dari pergi ke alam mimpi.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Wookie-ah, boleh oppa masuk?", kedengaran suara Donghae dari luar biliknya.

"Chakkamman~", balasnya.

Dia segera bangkit dari katilnya menuju ke pintu biliknya.

CLEKK!

"Oppa~Waeyo?", tanya Ryeowook hal yang jarang apabila oppa-nya ingin memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Boleh kita tidur bersama?Oppa rasa cam nak tidur ngan Wookie je malam nie..", Donghae masuk tanpa dipersilakan lalu berbaring di katil empuk Ryeowook.

"Tapi..Minnie-eonnie?", tanya Ryeowook agak takut-takut.

"Pasal Minnie..Wookie tak payah bimbang..Dia tak kisah..Lagipun Wookie kan yeodongsaeng oppa juga..", jawab Donghae tanpa memerhatikan ekspresi yeodongsaeng-nya.

"Ne~Malam nie kita tidur bersama..", Ryeowook menutup pintu biliknya dan berjalan ke katilnya.

Dia berbaring disebelah lekat wajah Donghae.

"Oppa~Oppa janji akan lupakan Wookie kalau Wookie pergi nanti boleh tak?", tanya Wookie.

Donghae yang sudah memejamkan matanya membuka matanya lalu memandang tepat kedalam manik mata Ryeowook.

"Oppa akan cuba ingat Wookie sebab Wookie salah seorang yeodongsaeng kesayangan oppa~", ujar Donghae sambil mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Mianhei~Oppa~Saranghae~", ucapnya dalam hati.

Donghae menciup kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook lalu menarik Ryeowook kedalam tidur saling sangat gembira sekaligus bahagia.

* * *

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Yewook mula bekerjasama menyiapkan surprise yang bakal mereka persembahkan ketika perasmian pameran di galeri university mereka.

"Wookie-chagi, oppa rasa kita patut letak lukisan nie bahagian sini..", Jongwoon mencadangkan agar salah satu lukisan yang dijadikan surprise di gantung di bilik khas.

Sebuah bilik yang masih kosong kerana masih belum digantung lukisan.

"Kalau kita gantung kat sini, nanti Wookie boleh gunting tali nie pastu lukisan tu akan turun ngan cara yang paling grand..", Yesung mula memanjat tangga untuk menggantung lukisan yang dipilih.

Kerja-kerja penyelenggaraan yang dilakukan secra berduaan memang Ryeowook yang tidak mahu bantuan ketika menggantung lukisan-lukisan untuk surprise nanti.

"Oppa rasa mereka akan suka tak lukisan-lukisan nie nanti?", tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka selesai menggantung lukisan yang ruangan tersebut.

Kini mereka sedang kelihat sedang mengelap peluh yang membanjiri dahi dan lehernya manakala Ryeowook sedang meneguk air mineral yang mereka bawa.

"Oppa yakin semua pengunjung akan terpesona ngan hasil lukisan yang chagi hasilkan..Semua lukisan nie kelihatan fantastic dan berseni..Semua lukisan nie mempunyai unsur positif..Semua yang tengok lukisan mesti akan turut mengukir senyuman macam gamar dalam lukisan niee..", jelas Jongwoon panjang lebar.

"Oppa~Semalam Hae-oppa masuk bilik Wookie..Pastu kitorang kitorang tidur bersama..Hae-oppa peluk Wookie sampai pagi..", Ryeowook menceritakan pengalaman indahnya semalam bersama sang oppa tersayang.

"Bagusla korang dah berbaik..Oppa pun tumpang gembira..", ujar Jongwoon sambil merankul bahu kecil yeoja mungil yang kini menadi miliknya kembali.

"Terima kasih tuhan kerana masih memberiku kesempatan untukku bersama yeoja mungil ini..", ujar Jongwoon dalam hati.

Dia mencium lembut bibir tipis yeoja turut membalas ciuman lembut Jongwoon.

Akhirnya mereka tergelak bersama mengingat aktiviti sebelumnya.

Adakah Jongwoon akan mengcapi kebahagian yang diingininya?

Adakah permintaan terakhir Ryeowook akan terlaksana?

Adakah Donghae akan mengingat kembali yeodongsaeng kesayangannya?

Kebahagian sebenar terletak pada sang oppa..Hanya Donghae yang mampu memberi semangat untuk Ryeowook meneruskan hidupnya.

Adakah memori yang sempat mereka rakam dapat membantu Donghae mengingati Ryeowook?

* * *

Projek yang dijalan oleh Ryeowook sudah hampie sehari sebelum perasmian pameran lukisan di galeri merupakan hari yang paling dinanti-natikan oleh semua orang 'SMILE'-nya akan dirasmikan.

Hal paling membimbangkan ialah kesihatan Ryeowook kian setiap jam, kepalanya akan berdenyut Dia tetap menahan sakit yang ditanggungnya.

"Argh~Sakitnya..",gumannya ketika dia sedang bersendirian di galeri.

Sesekali dia memukul kepalanya untuk mengurangkan sakit walaupun hasilnya nihil.

Jongwoon tidak dapat menemaninya kerana terpaksa menghadiri kelas manakala dia melarang chingudeul-nya untuk membantu nya menyiapkan surprise yang bakal dikejutkan kepada mereka nanti.

"Semangat Ryeowook..Sikit je lagi..Lepas nie semuanya akan selesai..", bisik Ryeowook untuk menguatkan dirinya.

Enam buah lukisan dengan ukuran jumbo berjaya digantung oleh Ryeowook sendiri tanpa bantuan dia berjaya bernafas lega kerana berjaya menggantung keena-enam lukisan yang bakal menjadi kejutan siapa tahu tentang enam lukisan gergasi yang bakal mengejutkan mereka semua esok.

"Huh~Akhirnya siap..Sekarang masa untuk mengemas..", Ryeowook mula mengemas seluruh ruang galeri dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

Tanpa dia sedari, sepasang mata memerhatikan tingkahnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Mianhei~saengie..", bisiknya.

Drtt~Drtt~Drtt~

"Yeobsayeo~", sapanya

"Ne~Oppa akan segera pergi..", ujarnya pada si pemanggil.

Matanya masih memanddanng lekat pada yeoja mungil yang sedang semangat dia melihat yeoja itu berhenti lalu menekan-nekan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami, sangie?", gumannya pada angin lalu.

Selepas puas melihat sang yeodongsaeng, Donghae pergi.

Tanpa Donghae sedari, Ryeowook menatap susuk dirinya yang meniinggalkan sudah tahu bahawa dia diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Mianhei-oppa~Wookie akan teruskan terapi kalau oppa selalu disamping Wookie..Tapi sekarang dah terlambat sebab penyakit Wookie tetap takkan pernah sembuh walaupun denagn terapi..", bisiknya dengan tatapan sendu.

Selesai berkemas, Ryeowook mula mengunci mennggalkan galeri tersebut, Ryeowook memandang lekat bangunan yang sudah duhias indah senyuman bahagia terukir di sudut bibir.

"Semuanya akan ditentukan esok..Please remember me oppa~", gumannya.

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan bangunan tersebut.

* * *

Malam ini, keluarga Kim telah dikejutkan dengan tetamu yang selalu mendatangi kediaman dan Sungmin telah mengajak chigudeul-nya untuk makan malam juga menjemput imo dan samchon-nya serta Kyungsoo, sang panda imut kesayangannya.

"Jongwoonie datang ngan Jongjin ya?", sambut Jungsoo ramah.

"Ne~Ajhumma..", jawab Jongwoon sopan.

"Kyunnie~", rengek Sungmin sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-noona~", balas Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Hyukkie-chagi~", Donghae merangkul pinggang ramping yeojachingu-nya.

"Ajhumma, nie sepupuku..Choi Taemin..", Kyuhyun memperkenalkan sepupu imutnya kepada Jungsoo.

"Annyeon, jeonan Choi Taemin imnida..", Taemin memperkenalkan diri.

TING!TONG!

Kedengaran loceng membuka pintu untuk menyambut tetamu yang datang.

"Jongie-ah~Yunho-ah..Eh~Kyungie-chagi~Kajja masuk..Semua dah berkumpul..", Youngwoon mempersila yunjaesoo masuk.

"Woonie-samchon, Wookie-eonnie mana?", Kyungsoo mencari kelibat Ryeowook dalam kalangan tetamu yang berdatangan.

"Wookie kat dalam bilik..Mungkin dia tengah bersiap..Nanti dia turun..Kyungie pergi panggil dia kat bilik..Cakap semua dah berkumpul..", ujar Younwoon.

"Ne~Kamsahamida, samchon..", Kyungsoo segera naik ketingkat dua dan berjalan menuju biik Ryeowook.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Eonnie, semua dahh sampai..Samchon suruh ke bawah sekarang..", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Owh~Kejap lagi eonnie turun..Bagi masa 5 minit..", balas Ryeowook dari dalam biliknya.

"Kyungie tunggu eonnie kat depan pintu..Kita turun sama-sama..", balas Kyungsoo degil.

CLECK!

Pintu bilik terbuka menampak susuk Ryeowook yang sedang kapas yang bersalut darah kelihatan di atas meja solek juga kelihatan sedang mengelap darah yang masih mengalir keluar darri hidungnya.

"Sampai bila eonnie nak siksa diri macam nie?", Kyungsoo merampas kapas dari tangan Ryeowook lalu didongak kepala Ryeowook keatas untuk menghentikan pengaliran darah.

"Sampai masa yang ditentukan habis..Sampai permintaan terakhir eonnie tercapai..Sampai Hae-oppa ingat kembali siapa eonnie..", jawab Ryeowook.

"Eonnie dah tak waras..", sindir Kyungsoo.

"Memang eonnie tak waras..Tak waras sebab eonnie sendiri tak tahu siapa diri eoniie..", balas Ryeowook.

"Sebelum kita turun bawah..Eonnie mesti tahu sape tetamu kita nanti..",ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil album gambar di rak Ryeowook lalu dibawa ke persatu wajah dikenalkan kepada sabar apabila terpaksa menjawab soalan Ryeowook.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"nae sangie, cepat turun bawah..Semua dah tunggu korang berdua..", suara Donghae menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Sekarang Hae-oppa dah panggil kita makan..Jom~", Kyungsoo menarik tangan Ryeowook kemudan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan turun ke ruangan makan.

* * *

"Annyeong, yeorobun~", sapa Kyungsoo .Perangainya tidak jauh beza dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie-chagi..", panggil Jungsoo lembut.

"Ne, eomma~Wae?", sahut Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana?", tanya Jungsoo.

"Hehehe~Nan gwaenchana..", jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum imut.

Mereka mula berjalan menuju meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Jongwoon-ah..Ajhusshi nak ucapkan terima kasih sebab banyak bantu uri Wookie ngan projek dia..Kalau takde kamu mungkin projek nie takkan selesai.."

"Appa~", panggil Ryeowook manja.

"Wookie-chagi..", sahut sang appa sambil memeluk erat putrinya.

Pasangan Yunjae, Jungsoo dan Kyungsoo memandang miris moment tersebut.

"Kajja kita makan..Semua dah berkumpul.", Youngwoon menggenggam erat tangan putrinya yang kelihatan makin rapuh itu..

JUNGSOO POV

"YA TUHAN..JANGANLAH KAU RAMPAS KEBAHAGIAN KAMI..BERIKAN KEKUATAN KEPADA AEGA-KU..", aku akan terus berdoa walaupun mustahil untuk aega-ku sembuh.

Malam ini kali pertama aku melihat Ryeowook kembali ceria setelah sekian lama kerana kehadiran Pasangan Yunjae dan rela sekiranya pasangan Yunjae-lah yang mengembalikan seri diwajahnya.

"Eomma~Waeyo?Kenapa eomma mengelamun?", tanya Sungmin mengusp air mata yang berembun di sudut mataku.

"Ani..Eomma okay je..Dah lama kita tak berkumpul macam nie..Eomma rasa terharu sangat..", bohongku.

Minnie-chagi, maafkan eomma sebb eomma terpaksa untuk eomma mengatakan perkara sebenar kepada kamu semua.

"Kalau camtu, jom lah makan..Appa dah tunggu kita sejak tadi..", Sungmin mengheret ku ke meja makan.

JUNGSOO POV END

Meja makan keluarga Kim kelihatan sudah berkumpul untuk memulakan makan Jungsoo dan Sungmin tiba, Ryeowook hanya memandang kearah mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

Youngwoon duduk dibahagian paling beliau, Jungsoo dan Donghae yang saling berhadapan manakala disebelah Donghae adalah Sungmin, Hyukjae lalu Taemin diikuti Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo pula adalah Ryeowook, Pasangan Yunjae diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongjin.

"Semua dah ada..Sekarang kita makan..Donghae, baca doa..", makan malam dimulakan dengan doa makan yang dibaca oleh Donghae.

* * *

Selepas makan malam selesai, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang santai.

"Wookie-ah,camne ngan pameran esok?", tanya Hyukjae sambil memainkan jari namjachingunya.

"Ahh~Semua dah siap..Tinggal nak rasmi esok je..Waeyo eonnie?", tanya masih lincah menari di sketch book-nya.

"Perasmian pukul berapa?", giliran Yunho pula bertanya.

"Jae-imo cakap pukul 10 pagi esok dah boleh start..", jawab Ryeowook.

"Wookie-chagi, apa yang kamu lukis?Boleh oppa tengok?", Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook yang asyik dengan lukisannya.

Lukisan seorang namja tampan berambut brunette memiliki alis yang agak sepet tapi mempunyai tatapan yang tajam, bibir tipis pada bahagian atas manakala bahagian bawah agak tebal, hidung bangir yang mancung dipadukan dengan rahaang yang tersebut menggambarkan rupa seorang namja yang sempurna.

"Nuguya?", tanya Jongwoon.

"Kim Yesung..Sunbae Wookie waktu Senior High School..kkk^^", jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Namja kepala besar yang memiliki tangan yang kecil..Namja sedingin ais di kutub tapi memiliki hati yang sangat hangat..", tambahnya lagi.

"Namjachingu uri Wookie ya..", usik Jaejoong.

"Namjachingu?", Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

Sekelibat bayangan Yesung meninggalkannya bermain di kepalanya.

"Aniyo..Dia dah tinggalkan Wookie..", jawab Ryeowook sedih.

Namun tiba-tiba kepala Ryeowook kembali tetap memaksa diri untuk bertahan.

"Mianhei~Wookie nak balik bilik dulu..Besok Wookie kena bangun awal..Jumpa esok..Annyeong~", Ryeowook bergegas bangun meninggalkan ruang santai.

Dengan langkah lemah Ryeowook keluar dari ruang santai lalu berjalan menuju tangga ke biliknya.

TES..

Setitik darah menitis tepat dihujung jari kakinya tetapi dia tidak tetap melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Wajah Yesung-sshi mirip Jongwoon oppa..", ujar Kyungsoo sambil membandingkan lukisan Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon.

"Nee~Sebab kami adalah orang yang sama..Yesung dan Jongwoon adalah orang yang sama..", Jongwoon akhirnya bersuara setelah terdiam mendengar jawapan Ryeowook tadi.

"Jadi betullah oppa tinggalkan Wookie-eonnie?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan tinggalkan untuk selamanya..Oppa terpaksa ikut keluarga oppa berpindah..Tapi oppa dah janji yang oppa akan tetap kembali dan sekarang oppa kembali..", jelas Jongwoon.

"Tak guna kau kembali sekarang..Nasi dah jadi bubur..Ajhusshi dah bagi kamu peluang untuk dekat ngan dia selama nie..Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma dah bantu kamu tapi nampaknya kamu tetap gagal pujuk dia balik..", suara Yunho membuat semua memandang kearahnya.

"Bahkan kamu hanya berada bersama dia ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk..Bila Ryeowook bahagian kamu hilang..Lepas pameran nie selesai kami akan bawa Ryeowook tinggal bersama kami balik..Keputusan kami serahkan dia pada keluarga kandung dia balik memang silap besar..", ujar Yunho tegas.

"Memang siapa kalian nak bawa uri Wookie berpisah dengan kami?", tiba-tiba Jungsoo menyampuk.

"SUDAH!Kita tengok Wookie-eonnie nak ikut siapa nanti..Tak guna orang tua macam kalian bergaduh..", Kyungsoo cuba menghentikan pertelingkahan bumonimnya.

* * *

"Ahjumma, Ryeowook sakit ke?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?",tanya Jungsoo balik.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan beberapa kesan titisan darah yang sudah kering.

"Setahu ahjumma uri Wookie sihat je..Dia tak pernah mengadu sakit pun..", Jungsoo cuba menutup rahsia yang dia ketahui tentang putrinya.

"Mungkin ada pembantu yang terluka..Tapi tak perasan kalau darah mereka menitis merata tempat..Nanti Minnie minta pepbantu bersihkan..", potong Sungmin.

Jungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Pasangan Yunjae menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Sungmin yang agak masuk akal.

Diruang santai..

"Malam nie kamu semua bermalam kat sini jelaah..Dah lama kamu semua tak bermalam kat sini..", tawar Youngwoon.

"Kami tak kisah..Lagipun bumonim kami takde..", jawab Jongwoon.

"Hyukkie?", tanya Youngwoon.

"Hyukkie pun tak kisah..Nanti Hyukkie call eomma..", jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum menampakkan gummy mengusap lembut rambut yeojachingu-nya.

"Nak lovey dovey jangan kat sini..Ada budak bawah umur..", tegur Jongjin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Siapa budak bawah umur?", tanya Donghae

"Nae!", jawab mereka serentak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~", semua yang berada di situ tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua.

"Nampaknya Jae-imo ngan Yunnie-samchon dah jumpa calon menantu diorang..", usik Kyuhyun.

"Siapa budak bawah umur yang menjawat jawatan doktor?", usik Jaejoong.

"Itu namanya budak bawah umur jenius..", bela Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus bergurau senda hingga larut mereka tidak sedar apa yang terjadi pada seseorang ketika ini..

* * *

Sekali lagi meja makan keluarga Kim kembali berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat melakukan aktiviti masing-masing.

"Kyu..Jangan usik Taetae..", marah Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

"Hae..Jangan ambik usik Minnie..", tegur Jungsoo.

"Omona~Uri Kaisoo dah mula rapat ya..", usik Kyuhyun lagi.

Begitulah keadaan meja makan keluarga Kim pagi ini.

"Wookie-noona ngan Jongwoon-hyung mana?", tanya Jongjin tanpa mempedulikan usikan Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo memberi deathglare mematikan yang menurut Kyuhyun itu sangat imut.

"Oppa tak takut laa mata panda kamu tu Kyungie..", ejek Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~Appa~Tengok Evil usik Kyungie..", adu Kyungsoo lupakan perkataan 'EVIL' yang ditekankan olehnya.

"Memang mata kamu macam panda..Nak wat macam mata..Tapi mata kamu tetap cantik..", pujuk Jongjin.

Semua mata memandang kearah yang pendiam memuji seorang yeoja.

"Kepala kamu terhantuk kat mana-mana ke, Jongie-ah?", tanya Hyukkie sambil membelek kepala Jongjin.

"Aniyo..Jongie sihat je..",jawab Jongjin.

Ditempat lain..

"Lepas nie perasmian tu nanti, oppa nak jumpa Wookie..", Jongwoon menaut tangannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Arrasseo..", jawab Ryeowook.

Mereka sedang mengambil angin di taman belakang kediaman milik Jungsoo.

"Yah~kalau nak dating pun, sarapan lah dulu..", tegur Sungmin.

"Saeng~Oppa~Appa dah panggil sarapan..", ajak Sungmin.

"Ah~Nee~Kajja kita sarapan..Lepas nie kita nak pergi kuliah pulak..", Jongwoon memimpin Ryeowook masuk.

Ryeowook tersipu kerana tertangkap basah sedang bersama Jongwoon.

"OMO!tadi Kaisoo..Sekarang Yewook..Untunglah Youngwoon-ajhusshi ngan Yunho-ajhusshi nanti..Dapat menantu dari Siwon-ajhushhi..Jongwoon-hyung dengan Ryeowook..Jongjin pulak dengan Kyungsoo..Mesti sweet gilerr..", Kyuhyun terus merapu.

"Yah~Cho Evil..Kalau oppa tak tutup mulut..Taetae bagitau Chullie-ajhumma batalkan janji nak jadikan Minnie-eonnie sebagai menantu..", ugut Taemin.

"MWO!YAH!SHIRREO..Kalau Taetae berani, oppa bagitau Si Kodok kalau Taetae suka kat dia..", balas Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil khasnya.

"ANDWEEE!", jerit Taemin.

Sekali lagi ruang makan keluarga Kim riuh dengan jerit dan gelak ketawa anak muda yang sedang meningkat dewasa jiwa muda.

"Sudah~Sekarang kita sarapan..Nanti kamu semua lambat masuk kuliah..Lagipun nanti kita ada acara yang perlu kita hadirkan diri..Betul tak, uri Wookie..", tegas Youngwoon.

"Huh?Ah~Ne appa..hehehe~", jawab Ryeowook dengan cengiran polosnya.

Akhirnya mereka mula bersarapan walaupun masih ada bunyi yang kurang enak di meja makan tersebut.

* * *

Kini mereka semua bersiap untuk ke sebab Jongwoon dan Hyukjae membawa Taemin dan Jongjin, mereka terpaksa merelakan untuk berpisak dengan sang bagi Donghae kerana Ryeowook meminta Yunho menghantarnya ke university.

"Hae-oppa pergi jelah..Wookie berangkat ngan Yunnie-appa..Annyeong~", Ryeowook meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Sampai bila kamu nak jaga jarak ngan oppa, saeng~", batin Donghae.

"Yunnie-appa~Kajja kita pergi..Nanti kita lambat..", Ryeowook menarik Yunho agar menghantarnya ke university.

"Ne~Kajja~", Yunho mengikut kehendak anak saudara yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

"Annyeong appa~eomma~Jae-eomma~Kyungie-baby~", Ryeowook melambaikan tangan kurusnya lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam perut kereta milik Yunho.

"Huh~BYE~Wookie-eonnie~", Kyungsoo membalas lambaian dari Ryeowook.

"Eomma~Nanti kita nak pergi acara Wookie-eonnie pukul berapa?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk lengan Jaejoong.

"Pukul 9.00 nanti kita gerak..Tunggu appa balik dulu..Lagipun lepas nie kita kena balik bersiap dulu..", jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut rambut putri tunggalnya.

"Teuki-imo ngan Youngwoon-samchon nak gerak pukul berapa?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Mungkin lambat sikit..Samchon kena office kejap..Mungkin Teuki-imo akan gerak dengan kalian semua..", jawab Youngwoon.

Kini beliau sedang membetulkan letak tali seragam bersiap untuk ke pejabat melalukan tanggungjawab besarnya sebagai pemimpin di syarikatnya.

"Arrasseo..Jadi Teuki-imo akan pergi dengan kami..Samchon jangan datang lambat sangat..Semalam eonnie cakap ada surprise untuk kita semua..", ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Ne~Kyungie-chagi..Sekarang peluk samchon..Samchon pergi dulu..", Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh kekar namja separuh usia tersebut.

"Nae yeobo..Oppa pergi dulu..chupp~", Youngwoon mengecup lembut anae-nya lalu berangkat ke pejabat.

"Samchon ngan appa sama je..Selalu buat adegan dewasa depan budak bawah umur..", oomel Kyungsoo tidak setuju dengan lovey dovey yang terpapar didepannya sebentar tadi.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar omelan menggeleng kepala melihat kerenah aegya-nya.

"Kalau Kyungie ngan nampyeon kamu nanti pun mesti nak sweet camtu..", usik Jaejoong.

Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengar penuturan sang eomma.

* * *

"Wookie, kalau kamu rasa tak sihat..Terus call Yunnie-appa tau..", pesan Yunho masih tergiang-giang di telinga Ryeowook.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi kepalanya kembali sakit. Bahkan dia sudah mengambil ubat dengan doss paling kuat tetapi sakit tetap tidak berkurang.

"Demi pameran nie..Aku mesti bertahan..Fighting, Ryeowook!", Ryeowook cuba menguatkan semangatnya.

"Wookie..Camne ngan acara perasmian tu nanti? Nak mulakan dari mana?", tanya Jongwoon.

Jongwoon selalu bersama Ryeowook sejak mereka tiba juga dengan yang sedang sibuk memeriksa bahagian mana yang masih belum terlihat sempurna.

"Wookie-ah, bahagian nie nak biarkkan macam nie je ke?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan bahagian yang kelihatan agak sesak itu.

"Nee~Ruang tu Wookienak gunakan untuk wat surprise nanti..Korang semua jangan masuk..", pesan Ryeowook.

"Jjinja..Wah~Aku tak sabar nak tengok surprise yang uri Wookie buat..Mesti gempak~", seloroh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae akan bertugas sebagai penyambut akan menjadi pembantu Ryeowook manakala Donghae dan Kyuhyun akan bertugas sebagai peniring tetamu yang bakal mereka sangat mudah.

"Saeng..Semua akan berkumpul kat bilik mana?", tanya Donghae.

"Owh~Mereka akan berkumpul kat dewan utama..Kat area yang Wookie tunjuk tadi..Kat dewan tu ada something yang Wookie nak tunjuk kat semua orang..",Ryeowook menunjukkan dewan yang dimaksudkannya.

Sebuah dewan yang memiliki 10 lukisan besar yang ditutupi oleh kain kanvas yang lukisan sebesar 3 meter panjang, 2 meter lebar tergantun megah di sudut siapa tahu lukisan apakah yang tersembunyi diseballik kain kanvas tersebut.

"Mesti lukisan tu lukisan paling gempak yang pernah kamu hasilkan kan?", tanya Donghae sambil memandang setiap lukisan misteri yang tergantung gagah di sudut dinding.

"Yup~Setiap lukisan yang memberi maksud dan memori tersendiri..", jawab Ryeowook dengan penuh keyakinan.

"…Dan mungkin merupakan karya terakhir yang bakal Wookie persembahkan kepada semua..", sambungnya dalam hati.

"Wookie harap semua orang akan suka dengan karya yang Wookie hasilkan..Termasuk oppa..Wookie harap Hae-oppa akan bangga sebab ada yeodongsaeng cam Wookie..kkk^^", ujar Ryeowook sambil memandang tepat kedalam mata sang oppa.

"Ne~Oppa akan selalu bangga dengan hasil kerja nae yeodongsaeng..Nae yeoppeo Kim Ryeowook..", ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Sebuah pelukan yang sangat seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah tidak lama lagi.

DONGHAE POV

Entah kenapa aku merasakan kami akan berpisah tidak lama lagi..

Aku merasakan aku akan kehilangan susuk mungil ini dari dakapanku..

Aku dapat melihat kesedihan melalui alis caramel-nya..

"Wookie-ah, berjanji ngan oppa yang kamu takkan pernah tinggalkan oppa..", entah kenapa perkataan itu tterlontar dari bibirku.

"Ne~", yeodongsaeng mungilku teah berjanji akan terus bersamaku.

Sekali lagi aku memeluk tubuh rapuhnya yang entah sejak bila semakin kurus ini.

"Gomawo oppa sebab terima Wookie balik..", ujarnya.

Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibir cherry yang tipis itu.

"Kajja kita bersiap..Acara perasmian tu dah dekat..", aku menepuk bahunya memberi semangat.

Dia mengangguk semangat.

"FIGHTING!", jeritnya sambil mengepal tangan ke lupakan cengiran polosnya.

DONGHAE POV END

* * *

Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak 3 bulan yang lalu oleh semua warga Sapphire University akhirnya siap untuk dirasmikan.

Acara tersebut dirasmikan oleh Pemilik Sapphire University iaitu Jung beiau seorang doktor, beliau juga merupakan pemilik tunggal university milik keluarga Jung.

"Dengan ini, saya merasmikan pameran sekaligus gallery lukisan milik Kim Ryeowook..", ujar Jung Yunho lantang sambil menggunting reben di pintu masuk lupa beliau menurunkan tandatangan di board yang disediakan di depan pintu masuk.

Kini gallery lukisan milik Kim Ryeowook dirasmikan secara rasmi oleh samchon-nya para tetamu bergerak bebas untuk mengamati hasil kerja tangan Ryeowook, mereka diiring ke dewan utama dimana 10 karya misteri tergantung megah.

"Baiklah..Sebelum para hadirin berkelilingi mengamati karya saya..Saya ingin berkongsi karya yang paling berharga yang saya siapkan khas untuk beberapa individu penting dalam hidup saya..", Ryeowook memulakan acara khasnya.

"Disekeliling kalian semua terdapat 10 karya khas yang saya hasilkan..Dengan itu dipersembahkan karya istimewa dari saya..", Ryeowook membuka satu persatu kain kanvas yang menutupi lukisan misteri tersebut.

Gambar pertama merupakan gambar Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lembut..Tatapan jernih yang terpancar dibalik anak matanya terlihat jelas.

Gambar kedua adalah gambar Jongwoon yang kelihatan semakin dengan gambaran kabur dan berakhir dengan sebuah gambaran jelas dan terukir di bibir tebal sang namja.

Gambar ketiga pula merupakan gambar sebuah pemandangan sungai yang terletak di kawasan umum iaitu gambaran Sungai yang dilukis Ryeowook pada hari Donghae lukisan yang menggambarkan ketenangan Sungai Han.

Gambar keempat adalah gambar Kangteuk dan Haemin yang kelihatan sangat bahagia walaupun kelibat Ryeowook tiada dalam gambar tersebut.

Gambar kelima adalah Ryeowook bersama pasangan Yunjae sedang tersenyum dimana Yunho memangkunya erat seolah dia adalah putri kandung pasangan tersebut.

Gambar keenam adalah gambar HaeHyukKyuWook sedang menyambut ulang tahun mereka semua comot dengan kek hari juga kelihatan sangat gembira.

Gambar ketujuh adalah gambar kanak-kanak dihospital milik keluarga warga hospital yang tetap tersenyum walaupun mereka menderita polos kanak-kanak yang mampu menyejukkan hati yang sedang lara.

Gambar kelapan tertampang Donghae yang sedang memberi ikan makan si kolam rumah tampan namja itu semakin tampan dengan senyuman yang polos khas namja ikan tersebut.

Gambar kesembilan adalah gambar dirinya dan Jongwoon sedang bermain piano di ruang muzik ketika Senior High kelihatan sangat mesra.

Gambar terakhir merupakan gambar yang paling mengejutkan semua tetamu yang hadir kerana gambar terakhir adalah dimata Donghae tanpa tersebut kelihatan sangat misteri kerana tiada siapa tahu apakah ekspresi Donghae pada lukisan tersebut.

"Mianhei untuk lukisan terakhir sebab saya sendiri bingung..Apakah ekspresi Donghae-oppa untuk lukisan tu..Dan semalam saya berjaya mendapatkan ekspresi untuk lukisan tu..", jelas Ryeowook.

"Dibelakang saya adalah ekspresi sebenar Donghae-oppa..", sambungnya sambil menarik kain kanvas yang menutup lukisan dibelakangnya.

SRETT~

Sebuah lukisan dimana Donghae kelihatan tertawa solah tiada tawa yang penuh keikhlasan dan yang sudah lama Ryeowook rindukan.

"Donghae-oppa~Gomawo sebab berjaya menjadi inspirasi Wookie untuk projek nie..", ujar Ryeowook sambil menitiskan airmata.

Kesemua 11 karya yang tergantung bukanlah lukisan tangan melainkan ribuan keping gambar yang disusun dengan berbeza gambar menyimpan berjuta kenangan.

Sebuah tepukan gemuruh diberikan kepada Ryeowook diatas kegigihannya menyelesaikan projeknya dengan jayanya.

"Chukkaeyo..Appa ngan eomma bangga dengan kamu chagi..", Youngwoon dan Jungsoo memeluk erat Ryeowook.

Kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong turut memeluk yeoja kesayangan mereka itu.

"Kau selalu berjaya buat kami bangga..", Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan lirikan Sungmin dan Jongwoon.

"Yah!Sampai bila kau nak peluk uri Wookie?", tegur Jongwoon dingin.

Kyuhyun yang menyedari aura dingin yang keluuar dari tubuh Jongwoon segera melepaskan Ryeowook.

"Hehehe~Peace..Kami memang macam nie..",ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersengih seperti kerang busuk.

Akhirnya mereka saling berrpelukan seperti teletubies.

* * *

Selepas acara perasmian, Donghae berjaya menarik Ryeowook keluar dari gallery membawa Ryeowook ke taman dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan masa.

"Wookie-ah, gomawo untuk semua kejutan yang kamu buat..Oppa rasa terharu sangat..", ujar Donghae sambil memandang tepat kedalam mata Ryeowook.

"Mungkin dengan cara nie, oppa akan ingat balik kenangan pasal kita..", sambungnya lagi.

Tapi tahukah kau Donghae bahawa yeodongsaeng kelihatan sangat kesakitan.

RYEOWOOK POV

Hae-oppa nak bawa aku pergi mana nie?

Kepala aku semakin sakit..Semua nampak kabur..Mujurlah Hae-oppa tetap menggenggam tanganku.

Adakah ini kesudahannya?

Kalau ini lah kesudahannya, aku terima..

Semua impianku kini tercapai..

"Wookie-ah, gomawo untuk semua kejutan yang kamu buat..Oppa rasa terharu sangat..", ujar Hae-oppa sambil memandang tepat kedalam mataku.

"..Mungkin dengan cara nie, oppa akan ingat balik kenangan pasal kita..", sambungnya lagi.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hae-oppa.

"Gwaenchana~Wookie dah buat yang terbaik untuk kita..Kalau oppa tetap tak mampu nak ingat, Wookie tak kisah..", ujarku.

Kini aku sudah berputus asa untuk berjuang mengembalikan ingatan Hae-oppa.

"Wookie gembira sebab kita dah berbaik..Oppa dah terima Wookie pun Wookie rasa dah cukup..", sambungku lagi.

"Oppa~Boleh tak oppa berjanji yang oppa akan menjaga Sungmin-eonnie kalau Wookie takde..Tolong jagakan Kyungsoo untuk Wookie..Dan tolong bahagiakan appa dan eomma..", ujarku lagi.

"Ne~Oppa janji..Oppa janji akan bahagiakan semua orang termasuk Wookie..Kita akan jadi keluarga paling bahagia..", jawab Hae-oppa sambil tersenyum.

Aku turut tersenyum apabila melihat senyuman polos Hae-oppa..Senyuman yang akan selalu aku ingat.

"Oppa~Boleh tak oppa peluk Wookie..Wookie rasa sejuk sangat..", aku meminta Hae-oppa memeluk.

Aku merasakan suhu disekelilingku sangat mengapa..

Donghae segera memelukku pelukan hangat yang masih saja tidak cukup untuk mengurangkan sejuk yang kurasakan.

RYEOWOOK POV END

Tiupan angin petang untuk telah menghayutkan kedua insan tersebut dalam sebuah kelihatan sedang tidur sambil berpelukan.

Malangnya mungkin hanya seorang yang sedang tertidur.

* * *

"Wookie, oppa ada sesuatu nak cakap ngan kamu..", Jongwoon menahan Ryeowook ketika yeoja itu melangkah masuk ke gallery lukisan.

"Oppa nak cakap apa?", tanya Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menarik tangan tangan Ryeowook terasa aneh di genggamannya.

"Tangan kamu sejuk..", tegurnya.

"Hehehe~Wookie dari taman tadi..", jawabnya dengan cengirran polosnya.

"Gomawo..", ucap Jongwoon.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Sebab masih lukisan tu..Oppa ingat Wookie dah lupakan oppa..", jawab Jongwoon.

"Mianhei~Jeongmal mianhei sebab oppa tak sempat nak ucapkan selamat tinggal..", Jongwoon melutut dihadapan Ryeowook sambil meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana..Sekarang oppa dah kembali..", ujar Ryeowook lembut.

"Saranghae..Kita mulakan dari mula..Oppa nak kita mulakan hubungan nie macam dulu..Hanya Ryeowook dan Yesung..", ujar Jongwoon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook.

"Mianhei sebab kita tak mungkin akan bersama..Jeongmal mianhei..chupp~", tolak Ryeowook sambil mengecup lembut bibir Jongwoon.

Setelah itu, Ryeowook berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh kearah Jongwoon lagi.

"Oppa~Kajja..Wookie ada sesuatu nak tunjukkan pada oppa dan yang lain..", panggil Ryeowook tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Appa~Eomma~Jae-eomma~Yunnie-appa~Kyungie-baby~Kyu~Minnie-eonnie~Hyukkie-eonnie..Wookie nak tunjukkan something kat korang semua..", Ryeowook memanggil semua keluarganya kearah sebuah bilik yang ditegur Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dalam bilik ada kenangan yang sangat bermakna bagi Wookie..Wookie harap kalian akan jaga semua kenangan nie ngan baik kalau Wookie takde nanti..", ujar Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu bilik yang dimaksudkan.

"Kalian tengok-tengoklah yaa~Wookie terpaksa pergi..Annyeong~", ujarnya.

"YEOROBUN!SARANGHAE!", ucap Ryeowook sambil membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan seluruh ahli keluarganya di bilik tersebut.

"Hae-oppa..Bila Hae-oppa dah bangun nanti, tolong jangan sedih..Wookie sayang oppa..Nie kunci bilik rahsia Wookie..Kalau oppa berjaya ingat balik kenangan kita..Oppa akan jumpa bilik rahsia Wookie..Annyeong~", ujar Ryeowook kemudian menghilang dibawa angin

Susuk mungil yang berada di pelukan Donghae perlahan melonggarkan cecair pekat dari hidung sang yeoja semakin perlahan lalu sesusuk jasad tanpa nyawa berada dipelukan sang oppa.

PUKK~

Daun-daun yang berguguran telah membangunkan Donghae dari merasakan pelukan sang yeodongsaeng melonggar.

"Wookie, irreona..Udara sejuk tak bagus untuk badan..Nanti badan masuk angin..", Donghae cuba membangunkan sang yeodonsaeng tanpa tahu bahawa sang yeodongsaeng sudah meninggalkannya.

TESS..

Cecair pekat menitis di belakang tangannya.

DARAH..

"WOOKIE! IREONA! IREONA, SAENG! JANGAN BUAT OPPA TAKUT CHAGI!", jerit Donghae.

Dengan segera Donghae menghubungi bumonimnya.

"Appa~Wookie~Wookie tak pergi..Dia dah tinggalkan Hae..", Donghae mengadu kepada sang appa.

"MWO! WOOKIE PERGI MANA?", tanya sang appa.

"Wookie dah pergi..Wookie dah tinggalkan kita..Wookie takkan kembali..", ujarnya.

JDERR!

Pasangan Yunjae, Kyungsoo dan Jungsoo yang sudah faham maksud Donghae hanya mampu terduduk.

"Ryeowook dah meninggal, hyung~", ujar Yunho.

* * *

Upacara pengebumian Ryeowook dihadiri oleh ramai tetamu kerana dia sangat dikenali yeoja yang ceria membuatkan ramai orang selesa dengan sikapnya.

Warga hospital dan Sapphire University menghadiri upacara tersebut.

"Mianhei~ sebab kami merahsiakan penyakit Ryeowook..Dah 4 tahun dia menghidap menyakit nie..Tapi selama nie dia bertahan ngan terapi..", Yunho mencerita seluruh rahsia yang disimpannya.

"Jadi nie lah maksud dia selama nie..Minta Minnie jaga Hae-oppa..Wookie akn tinggalkan kita..", Sungmin menangis didada Kyuhyun.

"Oppa janji akan selalu membahagiakan orang yang kita sayang..", ujar Donghae pada gambar sang yeodongsaeng.

Donghae kini sudah mengingat kembali kenangan terkejut akibat kematian Ryeowook, Donghae mengingat kembali.

"Saeng, oppa dah jumpa bilik rahsia kamu..Oppa dah tengok kenangan kita..Oppa akan jaga..", ujar Donghae.

"Gomawo saeng..Oppa akan mengharai setiap detik kita bersama..Oppa akan selalu mengingatimu, nae yeoppeo yedongsaeng, Kim Ryeowook..", ujar Donghae.

"Chukkaeyeo sebab dah ingat semua kenangan kita..Saranghae", kedengaran suara bisikan yang dibawa angin lalu ketika Donghae berada di balkoni di bilik Ryeowook.

"Gomawo..Nado saranghae, nae yeodongsaeng..", balas Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setitis air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

END

TQ KERNA SUDI MEMBACA FF ABU-ABU INI..

UME MOHON REVIEWS BUAT PERBAIKI MUTU FF UME

SAMPAI KETEMU DI FF LAIN YA..

GOMAWO~*deep bow bareng suju oppadeul


End file.
